Savior
by Ellie13x
Summary: An escaped Legion slave, the Courier makes her away across the Mojave. She just wants a normal life, but the wasteland has other plans for her. With a shot to the head and a NCR sniper with an attitude problem, things couldn't get more complicated.
1. 01

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas belongs to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**Prologue**

Fortification Hill was always a busy place, even on the boring days. Even with the sun setting behind the crimson colors, people were still milling about. Even though the Legion hadn't been here long, you couldn't tell. Red banners were everywhere, and the soldiers were getting ready for the upcoming invasion, set for the next couple of days. Even the slaves were more chatty than usual, probably pleased with the aspect of less beatings.

Elise sighed and ran a hand through her red hair, taking a break from the shirt she was mending. Joshua was always ripping through his clothes while training the soldiers. She was also a pro at getting blood stains out, although that wasn't her favorite chore.

Being enslaved by the legion at 17 was difficult, especially given her age. When Caesar took over her small tribe in Northern Arizona, she hadn't much of a choice. Her parents were killed fighting to save the tribe from annihilation. Most of the girls her age, her childhood friends, were taken immediately. They became wives of the higher soldiers and, later, mothers to the new generation of the Legion.

At first, Elise refused to submit. She, like so many others, was beaten until she could no longer stand. As the scars on her back healed, Elise was put to kitchen and mending duty, which suited her just fine. She slept with the other female slaves, and she hardly ever saw one of her "masters".

She grew close to an elderly woman named Nina, who grew up in the ruins of Flagstaff, where Caesar had set up his first capitol. Nina would tell her of her childhood while they were cutting vegetables or mending clothes and her stories let Elise slip away from the harsh reality for awhile. She was almost, dare she say it, content. The stability wouldn't last.

When delivering mended armor to one of the members of the Praetorian guard, Elise moved very quickly, keeping her head down and bowing out of the room almost immediately. She was not, however, expecting to see the Legate and Caesar's second in command, Joshua Graham, standing in the door. She stammered out an apology and backed into the Praetorian, who backhanded her. Joshua promptly shot him in the face.

He took her as his wife not long after, and her life slipped back into a tentative schedule. In many ways, he saved her. Her life in the kitchen would more than likely have stopped and she would have been used as a pack brahmin on their migration to the Mojave Wasteland. They had been "married" for about four years and had grown close as a couple. Joshua, who serious by nature, now relaxed in her presence. Despite his wicked temper and brutal violence with others, he never so much as raised his voice to her.

Elise looked at the white shirt she was stitching affectionately. She missed her freedom more than anything else, but life with Joshua was relatively easy. She could move through the camp without worrying about being whipped. Being the wife of Malpais Legate, the soldiers never so much as looked her in the eye.

A rustle that signified the tent flap being lifted broke her from her thoughts Elise turned out of habit. Joshua stepped in, his white shirt and jeans speckled with blood and sweat. Rolling her eyes, Elise put the finished shirt down and stood, her hands on her hips. "If you keep insisting on covering yourself with blood, you need to start wearing black."

Joshua stopped and regarded her with those bright blue eyes of his, and for a second Elise thought she had finally over stepped her line. However, the corner of his mouth quirked into a smirk. "If I did that, what would you do all day?" He ran his hand over his short cropped hair and began unbuckling the bullet-proof vest he always wore.

"Who knows what I could do with my time if I wasn't constantly scrubbing your clothes clean." Elise deftly caught the shirt that Joshua had thrown at her and turned back to her pile that she needed to finish. She fought the urge to roll her eyes again at the ever-growing pile.

Joshua's arms around her made her jump, the heat of his bare skin against her back startling her. "You know we're leaving soon." It wasn't a question as much as a statement. Elise nodded and her husband rested his chin on her shoulder. "No matter what you do, keep this with you." Something metal pressed into her hands and Elise frowned.

It was a .45 Auto Pistol, Joshua's gun of choice. Putting the pistol on the table, she turned in Joshua's arms so she was facing him. "Is there something I should know?" Elise looked into those bright blue eyes, his intensity seeming to radiate into her. "Am I even allowed to have this?"

That brought a deep chuckle from him. "Even if you weren't, would anyone dare tell me different?"

Elise smiled at him, ignoring the pang she always got when he reminded her what his job was. "I doubt it." She studied his face, and knew that even by Legion standards, Joshua was handsome. She also knew that beyond the beauty was raw cruelty and a lot of anger.

The man in question quirked an eyebrow at her. "What is it? Something is bothering you."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just thinking too much, I guess."

Joshua rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, Caesar's victory is coming and we will all need our energy."

* * *

><p>The battle was waging and Elise felt sick to her stomach. The last she had heard, they had won the Dam and they were chasing the New California Republic back to Boulder City. That had been days ago.<p>

Being a former slave, she was knew quite a few people, and she got most of her news from Nina. Since Nina worked in the kitchen, when the soldiers would come and go, she heard everything. Elise visited her a couple times a day, especially when Joshua was gone. She was lonely.

It made her sick to think of it. No matter how much she cared about Joshua, she hated the Legion. She hated Caesar. They destroyed her family, her friends, her everything. Even Joshua, the calm and beautiful man she came to care for, he was famously brutal in battle and training sessions alike.

Her tent flap opened and she quickly stood, her sad smile fading when she saw two Praetorian guards advancing to her. "What is going on?" She backed up but the man grabbed her and drug her out of the tent. She fought and dug her feet into the dirt, trying to kick out at them. "Let me go!"

The guards drug her kicking into the arena area where they threw her into the dirt. She glared up through her mussed hair at Caesar, who was sitting in his usual chair, but looking older than ever. "Elise..Graham." The man sneered at her. "It has been decided since your husband's failure to capture the Hoover Dam, you will also be punished."

Elise got to her feet and staggered backwards. "What? What are you talking about? Where's Joshua?" She had never called him that in public, but panic was setting in.

Caesar narrowed his dark eyes at her husband's name. "He is dead. I saw to it myself. You will be crucified and you will hang there until you are dead. Failure is not tolerated in my Legion."

Elise's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest and tears stung her yes.

* * *

><p>Crucifixion entailed being whipped until you bled and then being tied to a cross. You either died from thirst or your wounds. Not only was it an extremely painful way to go, but it was also humiliating.<p>

Elise lost track of how long she was there. A couple hours at most. It was the dead of night. Caesar had watched the entire thing in silence, as they whipped and beat her, then as she was put on a cross and hung by the entrance to the Fort.

Her head swimming from blood loss, she passed in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, she wished she was dead. The pain in her heart easily replaced the pain her body felt. Joshua was dead, covered in pitch, set ablaze and thrown into the Grand Canyon. The soldier gleefully told her everything as he bound her to the cross. He was a failure. He had failed the Legion.

Elise gulped back a sob. In some ways, she was happy. The Legion would not control the Mojave, not today. More families like hers would have a chance to survive. Freedom would still reign here, and as a slave, that is what she wished for the most.

Because in the Legion, everyone was a slave. Joshua was a slave, the Praetorians are slaves, the children. Even if you had the illusion of power, one slip up and you would be back at the bottom again. Or, in Joshua's case, dead. But, in death, he was finally free.

Elise felt herself slipping back into the abyss until a noise to her right startled her. She blinked wearily and begged her eyes to focus as a figure was rapidly approaching her. "Elise?" The voice was hushed, but she recognized it.

"Nina?" She winced at the sound her throat made, raw from the screams the whip had torn from her. "What are you doing here? Get back before someone sees you!"

Nina scoffed, her weathered face turning into a scowl. Her brown eyes regarded her warmly. "Girl, with all the confusion your husband caused, no one is missing me, I promise." She pulled out a knife. "Just like they won't be missing you." Nina started cutting the bonds around Elise's feet and in moments they were free.

"If you get caught-"

Nina hushed her and moved to her hands, making quick work of those, too. Elise pitched forward onto the dirt and gagged, but Nina was pulling her up and pushing a bag into her hands. "You need to get out of here now, before they realize what I'm doing. There's food and supplies in the bag, including some of the clothes I swiped from your tent before they burnt it. Oh" she cut herself off and reached into one of the pockets of her dress and pulled out something silver. The .45 Joshua gave her. She pushed it into Elise's hands. "You'll need this, too. Run until you can't run anymore. Right across the river is Cottonwood Cove, the NCR is there. They'll set you right."

Elise was shaking, the fall from the cross tore some of the clotted wounds open and she felt the blood dripping down her back. "What about you? Come with me!"

Nina pulled her into a hug and held her there, kissing her hair. "No, girl. I'm old, my time here is almost done. You are so young, and it's time you get to live. I'm giving you a fresh start."

New tears stung Elise's eyes as she slowly pulled away from Nina. "Thank you, so much. You've always taken care of me."

Nina smiled kindly. "Family doesn't just mean blood-relations, you know. Now, go. And keep that gun with you no matter what. Your man was many things, but he did care for you. I could see it. Go!"

Elise nodded and pushed the gate open, running to the river. She didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry if this is kind of scatter-brained. I had so many ideas for this in my head and they kept trying to come out all at once! I wasn't a big fan of the original story, so this my newest attempt. This prologue came out a lot longer than I had originally intended, but Elise's back story is extremely important. So, if you like it and feel like it, let me know!


	2. 02

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas belongs to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**02**

_"Arms up, like that. Keep your finger off the trigger for now. Look down the slide and keep your eyes on your target. Right, now gently pull the trigger." Elise frowned when the gun went off. The bullet hit the target, but a little off center. "You're pretty decent at this." Joshua stepped back from where he had his arms around her and gave her a grin._

_"Why are we doing this again? Is this even allowed? Isn't someone going to be angry that you're teaching a slave to use a gun?" Elise frowned at the .45. It was a beautiful gun, Joshua's personal favorite. Elise knew how to use guns, but she was never particularly good at it. Growing up in a tribe meant she learned when she was young, but it was never a pushed skill. Before Caesar, they were a relatively peaceful group of people._

_Joshua frowned at her, those bright eyes boring into her gray ones. "Stop it. You haven't been a slave in almost a year now, you do realize that? Being the Legate's wife, when we move to the Mojave, you will become a target. The NCR has no problems with taking and hurting a defenseless woman if they think they can get information out of you. I can't be with you all the time, you need to be able to protect yourself. No one will say different."_

_"If they did, you would shoot them." Elise rolled her eyes and took a shot on her own, hitting very close to where she had with her husband's help. "I do know how to fire a gun, you know. And has it really been a year already?"_

_"Not denying that." A sly smile spread across Joshua's face. "Are your days blending in together, Elise?"_

_"If you would let me out of bed occasionally, maybe they wouldn't." Just saying that made Elise's face turned red, which earned a rich laugh from the Legate. "When are we, er, migrating?"_

_"We're not birds, Elise. It will be a while yet. We need to get the rest of the recruits trained and then we will make our move."_

_"Migration sounds better than invasion if you ask me."_

_"See it as liberation."_

_"I'll see it as liberation when the scars on my back miraculously disappear." Elise sighed, her good mood gone. "Are we done here?"_

* * *

><p>"Ugh.."<p>

The light was bright, far brighter than she remembered it being. Wasn't it dark just a few minutes ago? Elise couldn't seem to remember what had happened. She remembered picking up the package in Primm, then moving to Goodsprings- SHIT. That idiot in the checkered coat. And why the hell did her head hurt? Did that man actually shoot her? Wouldn't she be dead?

She opened her eyes again and was surprised to see a shape leaning over her. Her eyes slowly focused and the shape became a man. "You're awake. How about that."

Elise shot up and groaned when the world seemed to dance. "Woah, easy there, easy. You've been out cold for a couple days now. Why don't you just relax a second and get your bearings? Let's see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?"

Elise took a deep breath and held her head. "It's Elise."

The man looked thoughtful. "Huh, can't say that's what I would have picked for you. But if that's your name, that's your name. I'm Doc Mitchell, welcome to Goodsprings. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I had to go rooting around there in your noggin to pull all of the bits of lead out. I take pride in my needlework, but you'd better take a look and tell me if I left anything out of place."

Doc Mitchell handed her the mirror and Elise looked at herself. Everything seemed to be in order. Same gray eyes, hairline, her eyebrows. The only thing that looked different was the scar that stood out right above her right eye. She handed it back and nodded, not really trusting herself to speak.

"Looks like I got most of it right. The stuff that mattered, anyways. Okay, no sense in keeping you in bed anymore. Let's see if we can get you on your feet." Elise allowed him to pull her to her feet, holding on when the world swayed a little more than she thought it should. "Good! Why don't you take a walk to the end of the room, over by the vigor tester. But take it slow, there's no race."

When Elise successfully, albeit slowly, made it to the machine, she took it in. It was definitely flashy, not something she had really ever seen before. It rated your endurance, strength, even luck. She looked at the doctor.

"Go ahead and try it, we'll see if you got back all your faculties." She nodded and put her hands on the machine and it only took seconds. "Yep, that's a pretty good score, but after what you've been through, it's great news. Your vitals are good, but that doesn't mean the bullet didn't have lasting damage. Sit on the couch there and let me ask you a few questions."

Elise was feeling tired already, but she slowly made her way to the couch, testing her limbs. She moved her hands and toes, her shoulders and knees. Everything felt sore, but it was better than being dead. When she got to the couch, she looked expectantly over to the doctor, who smiled warmly.

"Alright, I'm going to say a word and I want you to say the very first thing that comes to mind. Dog."

"Cat."

"House."

"Shelter."

"Night."

Elise frowned at that. "Silencer."

"Bandit."

"Swiss cheese."

"Light."

"Inspiration."

"Mother".

Another frown. "Regret."

Doc Mitchell gave her a look that just spelled sympathy. "Okay, now I've got a few statements and I want you to tell me how much they sound like you. First one: conflict just ain't in my nature."

Elise groaned, she was getting tired of this already. "Agree."

"I ain't given to relying on others for support."

"Agree."

"I'm always fixin' to be the center of attention."

Elise glared. "Strongly disagree."

Doc Mitchell held his hands up. "I am slow to embrace new ideas."

"Disagree."

"I charge in to deal with my problems head on."

"Agreed."

Doc stood up. "Alright, looks like we're done here. You've done mighty well for being shot in the head. Come with me, I'll see you out."

Elise stood and followed him, but he stopped her at the door. "Here, these are yours. Hope you don't mind, but I went through a few things to see about a next of kind. But all the note said was something about a platinum chip."

Elise nodded but noticed something was missing. Her clothes were there, the 10mm, her ammo... her .45 was gone. "I'm missing a .45 Auto."

Doc looked surprised. "That was all you had on you. Maybe the man who shot you took it. That type of gun is pretty rare around here. Would that gun have anything to do with the scars on your back?"

Tears burst from behind her eyes and Elise felt very overwhelmed. She nodded and broke down, telling him everything. For Doc Mitchell's credit, he just nodded and let her sob her story out while rubbing her back. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm just, upset I guess. And I would appreciate you not telling anyone about that."

"Even if I did, with a back story like that, who would believe me?" He laughed softly. "Don't worry, your secret it safe with me. I did look your scars over, there isn't any lasting muscle damage. How long have you been free?"

"About four years or so."

"So no one has come looking for you?"

Elise shook her head. "No, and I never told anyone. The only people who know anything are you and the NCR rangers that pulled me out of the river, but they only know that I was an escaped slave. Not the other part."

Mitchell nodded slowly. "Well, I imagine if someone was going to come after you, it would have been before now. And I don't think Legion would have dug you a grave"

Elise nodded, now more mad than anything. "I just can't believe they took my gun. It was my husband's." Mitchell nodded sadly before he thought of something else.

"Here, since you're heading out, you might as well take this. It's called a Pipboy. I grew up in one of them vaults they made before the war. We all got one. It's ain't much use to me now, but you might want such a thing, after what you've been through. I know what it's like, having something taken from you. And put this on, too, so locals don't pick on you for lack of modesty. It was my wife's. I think she was about your size and she hardly wore it after we left the vault. Thought it too brazen."

Elise looked down, just now noticing that she was in nothing but her underwear and a tank top. She colored brightly before taking the vault suit. "Thank you so much, Doc. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, it's what I'm here for. Go talk to Sunny Smiles before you leave town, she can teach you how to fend yourself out in the desert if you need it. She'll likely be at the saloon. The other folks at the saloon might be able to help you out, too. And that metal fella, Victor, who pulled you out of your grave. And remember, if you ever get hurt out there, you come right back. I'll fix you up." Doc Mitchell walked away and Elise quickly pulled on the vault jumpsuit before walking out into the light.

* * *

><p>Sunny Smiles was a very, very happy individual. So happy that it was apparently contagious. Elise found her previous sad mood melting away by spending time with Sunny. The fact that she gave her a Varmint Rifle probably helped a lot, too. Cheyenne also made her smile, running around and jumping. It had been a long time since she had seen a friendly dog.<p>

More than once Elise found her hand moving down to her hip, where her .45 should be and the fact that it wasn't there made her angrier every time she caught herself doing it. Sunny had apparently caught her, too. "What's with the hip thing?" She asked as they sat down on a old bench by the water system. They had taken care of the geckos and Sunny had brought a few Sarsaparilla with her.

Elise sighed. "Sorry. Before I was shot, I had a .45 Auto that used to be my husbands. I've had it with me for at least four years. It's missing."

Sunny looked thoughtful. "Have you went up to your grave yet?"

Elise choked on the drink she just took. "Sorry?" She sputtered a little.

Sunny laughed. "Yeah, that's probably not what you want to hear, right? After we finish these, I'll show you to the cemetery. Only this time, I promise you won't be buried in it."

Elise glared at her and shoved her playfully, eliciting a "hey!" and some sloshed soda. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Was the gun really important to you?"

Elise nodded. "Yeah, it's the only thing I have left of my husband."

Her companion frowned. "What happened to him?"

Elise paused. "Legion."

Sunny's face twisted into a frown, which looked unnatural on her face. "I'm so sorry. What have you been doing since then?"

"You know, wandering around the Mojave, taking up odd jobs. The longest one I've had is the Courier, and the thing that got me shot was only my third package."

Sunny was thougtful for a minute. "So, have you spoken to the robot yet?"

Elise frowned. "No, you were the first person I ran into, besides the guy at the general store. So far, I've gathered that he's a city boy in a stupid checkered coat with a few Great Khans. I remember them, partially. It gets a little fuzzy before the whole bullet in the brain thing."

Sunny nodded. "Understandable. It's not every day that you get shot in the head and live to tell about it."

Elise leaned back and felt the sun's rays on her face, undoubtedly burning her. "You're telling me."

* * *

><p>Seeing your own grave was very creepy. Elise glared down at it while Sunny moved around, looking for anything that might be a clue. "Hey!" Elise turned around and saw Cheyenne sniffing at something.<p>

"What'd she find?" Elise turned away from her grave with one last shudder and walked over the where her new friends were by the tree. Sunny was crouched down and held up a cigarette. "Yeah, people smoke, unfortunately. Those are probably the visitor's."

"No." Sunny sounded confident. "These are different. I've never seen these kind of smokes before. Seriously."

Elise frowned and took a closer look. There did seem to be something off about them. She pocketed a whole one and looked back down into the town. "I guess I need to talk to the robot." She started off, with Sunny and Cheyenne following behind.

It wasn't hard to find him. In a town like Goodsprings, a robot stood out like a sore thumb. He was in front of an old house, so Sunny stayed back a bit as I walked up to him. "He" was a securitron. I had run into them occasionally on my jobs. However, this one had a different face, it had a cowboy picture on the screen instead of the usual cop. Noticing my approach, he turned. "Howdy, partner! Might I say, you're looking fit as a fiddle!" He apparently had a twang, too.

Elise gave an uneasy smile. "Er, thanks. Thanks for digging me out of my.. grave, I guess."

"Don't mention it! I'm always ready to lend a helping hand to a stranger in need."

"How did you find me, if you don't mind me asking?" Elise couldn't help but fidget. This robot was creeping her out, and she noticed Sunny felt the same way.

"I was out for a stroll that night when I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. Saw what look like a bunch of bad eggs so I laid low. Once they'd run off, I dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Turns out, you were, so I hauled you off to the Doc right quick."

"Do you know who they were?"

"Sorry, but I can't say I'm familiar with them. Some of the folks in town might be able to help you out with that."

Elise sighed. "Well, thanks anyways."

"No problem!"

Elise sighed and motioned Sunny into the saloon. She sat down on a stool and held her head in her hands. Sunny sat next to her with Cheyenne at her feet. "I guess he didn't say much?"

"Nope. Nothing useful, anyways. Same thing. I'm going to have to go to Primm. Again. Nash is going to kill me."

Sunny just patted her back.

* * *

><p>Primm was just a short walk away from Goodsprings. She had been there a few times since starting her job as a courier, so she knew it well. What differed from the normal Primm, though, was that it was no overrun with Powder Gangers.<p>

Elise was fighting her way through the Bison Steve Casino, which was a wreck thanks to the stupid cons. She had found Johnson Nash in the Vicky and Vance Casino, but he refused to talk to her until she cleared out the town. Oh, and found the good for nothing Deputy Beagle, who Elise knew was just a perverted pig. Thanks to him, she now had a bullet wound in the shoulder.

She had made it through most of the casino and was making her way to the kitchen, which was the last place the idiot could possibly be. After quickly shooting the last two convicts in the head, she walked over to where Deputy Beagle was, on the mattress on the floor. She wrenched the gag out of his mouth.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite courier. You happened along at a good time today."

"What, time to save your ass? What good are you, really? The sheriff is dead and you're captured."

"You think I don't know that? Will you just untie me before the rest of those convicts come in?"

Elise raised her eyebrow. "I don't think you're in any position to talk to me like that." She untied him anyways. "And, for you information, the town in clean now. Go, I'll see you outside."

She followed Beagle outside, knowing her day was not about to get any better.

Johnson Nash was inside the Mojave Express building already when she walked in. "Thank you for the help, Elise. The town appreciates it."

She waved him off. "It's no problem, Johnson. But I do have a bit of a problem."

He looked at her expectantly. "Does this have to do with that new scar on your face?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "Possibly?"

He sighed. "What happened?"

"A weirdo in a checked jacket with two Great Khans shot me up by Goodsprings. Was nice enough to bury me while they were at it. They took the package."

"And you survived?"

Elise shrugged. "Seems like it. Can you tell me about the package?"

"Sure. That order had strange written all over it. That cowboy robot had us hire six couriers. Each was carrying something a little different. A pair of dice, a chess piece, that kind of stuff. Last word I heard from the office, it looked like payment had been received for the other five jobs. Guess it was just your chip that didn't make it. First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that's where you came in."

Elise froze. "What? He canceled?"

"Yeah, got this look when he say you next down on the Courier list. His expression turned right around, asked if your name was for real. I said, sure as lack of rain, you were still kicking. And he turned down the job, just like that. I asked if he was sure, it was good money. He said 'No, let Courier Six carry the package"- like the Mojave'd sort you out or something. Then he just walked out."

Elise swallowed, her heart hammering in her chest. An uneasy feeling formed in the pit of her stomach, like acid. "Do you know who he was? Or where he went?"

Johnson shook his head. "No idea. Sounds like you two had a history for him to act like that. And turn down the money, too. Hope he didn't see any trouble in that package of yours. Maybe he thought your name was bad luck or something. I don't know."

"This job just keeps getting better and better, you know that?" Elise rubbed her hand over her face. "Would you happen to know a city boy with a checkered suit running around?"

"Not that you mention it, one of the folks from town mentioned he say a guy with that description come through with a couple Great Khans. They was talking about a chip."

"Well, would you know how to get to them?"

"You'd need to talk to Deputy Beagle for that. He was keeping track of them while they were in town."

Elise nodded. "Great, thanks." She then took a look at the broken robot on the counter. "How much for the Eyebot?"

Johnson shrugged and crossed his arms. "If you can fix him, you can keep him. I was going to do it myself, but never got around to it."

Elise looked at the Eyebot and grinned.

In a stroke of luck, Beagle was outside waiting for her and her new companion, ED-E. He approached her warily as her eyebot friend beeped warningly. "I just want to thank you for getting me out of that tight spot back there."

Elise nodded. "You're welcome, but I have a question for you. Nash told me you were keeping tabs on the guy with the checkered suit that came through here with a couple Great Khans. Did you happen to overhear where they were headed?"

Beagle thought for a second. "The Great Khans were talking about going to see an old friend in Novac. The pretty-boy didn't seem happy about it, but I guess that's about a good a place to start as any."

Elise nodded and turned to go, but Beagle caught her arm. "We need a sheriff. Someone brave like you but would be a homebody, would want to stick around. Can you find someone?"

"What about Primm Slim? Would he work?"

Realization dawned on his face. "Yeah, I guess he would. But I don't think anyone here has the skills to reprogram him."

Elise grinned. "Oh, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Two chapters in two days! I'm on a roll today. Thank you for the great reviews, I hope that this goes well. Heaven knows I have plenty of inspiration. Once we get past the next chapter it will hopefully be more interesting. There was a lot of in game dialog that I felt was unfortunately necessary. I've also started a new gave in FNV to keep this fresh. You know the drill, if you like it let me know. I also love constructive criticism.


	3. 03

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas belongs to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**03**

If Hell existed like Joshua told her, Elise was pretty sure it was called Nipton.

While Elise had never been to Nipton, she was pretty sure the crucifixions and stench of burning skin was a new addition. She pulled her bandana over her nose and mouth before she gagged. The moans of the dying and the smell of the dead was rapidly bringing her back to the night that she lost everything. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but she had to look for survivors first. Well, besides the maniac that went running past her screaming about a lottery. ED-E went to shoot him but Elise held her hand up and watched him as he continued running. Weirdo.

Elise cautiously walked down the main street and she could make out shapes at the end of the road through the smoke. Before she made it that far, though, she stopped and put a bullet in the head of every person on a cross. They were too far gone to be saved, but Elise knew from experience how awful it was to just sit and wait for death to claim you.

She made it down the end of the street and she wished she hadn't. She knew that this mess had Legion written all over it, but she hadn't expected anyone to still be here. It was the Frumentarii, she recognized the dog head that the leader wore. It was too late to run so she continued forward.

"Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It's useful that you happened by. I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone to meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across." The voice tipped her off. It was Vulpes Inculta, who was just a soldier when she was at The Fort. Apparently he had climbed the social ladder, so to speak.

"And what "lessons" did you teach here, Frumentarius?"

The man paused. "You sound familiar, woman."

Elise rolled her eyes and pulled down her bandana. "Hello, Vulpes Inculta."

Vulpes mouth twisted into a scowl. "Elise Graham. I thought you were dead."

Elise smiled charmingly. "Almost. But I'd have to say, some idiot from New Vegas did a better job trying than your Caesar did."

The Frumentarious was ignoring her at this point. "The lesson... where to begin? That they were weak, and we were strong? That much was known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect lesson."

Elise narrowed her eyes. "What did you do? And why?"

"Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served everyone, so long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, Legion men such as myself- Nipton didn't care. It was a town of whores."

"Welcome to Mankind, Vulpes. We've been waiting for you to join us for quite awhile."

He gave no inclination that he heard her other than a slight quirk of his mouth. "For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too."

"So, you betrayed people that trusted you and captured them as a punishment for them betraying people that trusted them. Glad to see the Legion still caters to hypocrites." Elise was tired and cranky, and talking to the nasal-voiced man was giving her a migraine on top of the headache her bullet wound already provided.

"We herded them to the center of town. I told them of their sins, the foremost being disloyalty.. I told them that when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished, others made to watch. You already know this. Then I announced the lottery. Each held his ticket, hoping it would set him free. They did nothing, even when their "loved ones" were dragged away and killed."

Elise's heart constricted. "You killed innocent civilians."

Vulpes scoffed, "Innocent? Hardly. Cowardly, though. They outnumbered us, yet not once did they try to resist. They stood and watched as their companions were butchered, crucified, and burned. One by one. They cared only for themselves."

Elise just frowned. "So, you're going to kill me now?" Elise knew she was so match for this many Legionaries. And, as much as she wanted to, if she tried to kill him she would die herself.

The man smirked. "No, I don't think so. It's... interesting that you are still alive. Though, I'm sure that you will be hearing from Caesar soon. Till then, I bid you "Vale"- until we meet again, Elise Graham."

Elise watched as the men followed Vulpes Inculta away from the town, leaving her standing in a burning town with a feeling of dread. ED-E beeped warningly and Elise nodded. "Time to leave, ED-E. Novac shouldn't far.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have to help you first? Please tell me you just want a water or something." Elise was glaring at Manny Vargas, ex-Great Kahn and NCR 1st Recon Sniper.<p>

Manny laughed. "Sorry, but it's not nearly that simple." Ignoring Elise's mutter of "'course not", Manny straightened up. "Feral ghouls have been wandering into town lately, apparently they have set up shop at the REPCONN test site. Novac scavenges supplies there, so I need them gone. If you do that, I will happily tell you everything you need to know."

Elise groaned. "Fine. I'll do it. But do you know if the hotel is renting right now? I need to sleep off this headache."

Manny nodded. "Yeah, there's a room open, I think. Jeannie May will be able to help. She's at the front desk."

"Thanks, I guess." Elise walked back into the odd shop, waving at Cliff Briscoe on the way past. She made her way through the courtyard and into the front shop yawning.

Jeannie May was a frail looking woman, and Elise didn't like something her. She stared into nothing until Elise walked up and she jumped. "Well. Walcome to you. You look tired, why don't you relax for a spell and let this fine town take care of you?"

Elise gave her a little smile. "I'm new in town. Can I get a room?"

Jeannie perked right up. "Sure! How about this, for 100 caps you can stay until the busy season." Elise nodded, seeing as she was pretty sure Novac was never going to see a busy season again. She counted out the caps and slid them across the table while Jeannie fished out the key from the safe in the floor. "There you go! Have a good rest now."

Elise nodded and made her way to the room. It was dirty, but it would work. She carefully peeled her Merc armor that she scavenged from Primm and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Girl! Do me a favor, please?" Elise jumped at the sound of Nina's voice, her head cracking on the table she was scrubbing. "Oh, sorry, Elise."<em>

_Elise stood up, rubbing her scalp. "It's alright. What do you need?"_

_"I need to get this mended armor to the Praetorian guard Gnaeus but I need to get started on dinner. Could you deliver it for me?"_

_Elise scowled. The reason why she enjoyed the kitchens so much is because she very rarely had to deal with the Legionares. But with the look Nina was giving her, she knew saying no was not an option. "I guess so. Not that I really want to or anything."_

_Nina gave her a sympathetic look and a rough pat on the back. "Just keep your head down and you'll be alright. Walk fast now."_

_Elise quickly walked through the camp, knowing exactly where she needed to go. Caesar's camp at Flagstaff was a large maze, but the kitchen was centrally located so it didn't take long to get where she needed to be. She always kept her head down, weaving in and out of the crowd, ignoring the screams of pain and laughs that always seemed to ring throughout the Legion Capitol._

_Reaching her destination, she knocked hesitantly and entered. She kept her head down as she went to put the armor on the stand, as usual. "You're armor, sir."_

_A deep baritone laugh broke her concentration. She looked up quickly to see the Malpais Legate smirking at her, his bright blue eyes shining. She gasped and backed up, stammering out "I'm so sorry!" She kept backing out the doorway running into something solid that hadn't been there before._

_She turned around and her eyes widened further at Gnaeus, who gave her a dirty glare. "Stupid bitch! Watch where you're going!"_

_The right side of her face exploded with pain. Elise grabbed at her eye as she fell backwards, numbly registering that she fell back onto the Legate's feet, which she would be more like be hit for again. Or worse._

_She heard the man above her draw his gun and she kept her eyes closed, waiting for the final blow of pain. She was going to die, and it was all for a stupid piece of armor._

_A gun shot rang out and a body slumped to the floor. It took a second for Elise to realize she was still alive. She felt the man behind her move and she warily opened her eyes. Well, the one she could open anyways. Joshua Graham was crouched in front of her and was studying her eye. From here Elise could see the colorful ornate stitching on his otherwise plain white shirt and could easily read the SLCPD on his vest. "Are you alright?"_

_Elise nodded slowly, although she didn't feel alright. Her right eye was swollen already and she wondered if her cheek bone wasn't broken. She looked around to see Gnaeus dead, a bullet directly between his eyes and she gulped. Now she was definitely going to die._

_Joshua followed her line of sight and grinned, it was almost feral. "I was here to tell Gnaeus of his punishment, but I guess he got the memo at any rate. What is your name?"_

_Elise swallowed. "It's.. Elise."_

_"Hello, Elise. My name is Joshua Graham, but you can call me Joshua. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon." That smile was positively lethal._

* * *

><p>When Elise woke up, it was dark. She had laid down at midday, and by checking her Pipboy, she realized it was just a little after eleven. She rubbed her eyes and thought back to the weird dreams she'd been having. Only they weren't really dreams, more or less flashbacks of her past. She'd need to ask Doc Mitchell if that was normal after a shot in the head.<p>

She stood and stretched and smiled at ED-E, who was hovering by the door. She looked over at he shoulder where she had been shot in Primm. With the help of a Stimpak, it had stitched together nicely.

She debated laying back down and going back to sleep, but she realized that she hadn't talked to Manny much. As in, he didn't tell her where the REPCONN test site was. She pulled on her armor and grabbed a fresh apple, "Alright, ED-E." She took a bite and looked thoughtful. "Should we go bother Manny some more, or just go and try to find this place?"

ED-E made a series of clicks and beeps. Elise sighed. "I need a companion who can talk to me."

Novac was eerie at night, Elise would give it that. She walked through the shop to get to the Sniper's Nest, she swore those creepy dino toys were following her with their beady little eyes.

As she opened the door, the figure behind it jumped. "Goddamn! Don't scare me like that! What do you want?" This was a different man. He was handsome, with tanned skin and cold eyes. He was wearing the same red beret Manny did.

"You're not Manny..." She backed up until her back hit the door.

The man glared at her. "He's the day sniper. I'm the night sniper."

"Alright, then. Expecting visitors?" Elise didn't know where she was going with that, but this man seemed to draw her in.

"Yeah. I guess maybe I am. But not like you. Hmm. Maybe it should've been you I was expecting all along." The man's voice was smooth and it helped relax her, even though she knew that she shouldn't.

"Ok...ay.. What are you waiting for?"

"I think you should leave."

"Hey! I was just making friendly conversation. No need to get offended."

His glare intensified. "I don't have friends here."

Elise smiled cheekily. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not from here, then."

"No. No, you're not, are you? Maybe you shouldn't go. Not just yet."

Elise fought a groan. "Now you want something from me." She ran her hand through her bedraggled hair.

"I need someone I can trust. You're a stranger. That's a start."

"Ugh. What do you need me to do?"

"I said it was a start. No one looks me in the eye anymore in this town." Frustration colored his voice. "I want you to find something out for me. I'm not even sure there's anything to find, but I need someone to try. My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch. They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don't know who."

If the man noticed that Elise tensed up, he didn't show it. Her hands started to shake. "You're trying to track down your wife?"

"My wife's dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her." Frustration turned to anger.

"How do you know she's dead?"

"I just do, alright? That's all you need to know. Bring him out in front of the nest while I'm on duty. I'll give you my NCR beret to put on. It'll be our signal so I know you're standing with him. And I'll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself." He took off his beret and handed it to Elise

She took the beret and turned it over in her hands before nodding. "Alright, I'll do it."

A grim look came over his face. "Good. I'll make it worth your while. And we shouldn't speak again, not until it's over."

"Alright. I'll find out as soon as I can." Elise backed out the door. She knew the first person she was going to check out.

Walking down the steps, the first place she headed was to the front office of the Dino Dee-Lite hotel. She snuck in the door and looked around the corner, relieved to see it empty. Then again, why wouldn't it be? Elise checked her Pipboy, it was a little after midnight. She switched the light on and it illuminated the office. "ED-E, keep watch." The robot beeped helpfully.

Elise wasn't sure where to look first, so she started with the desk. She rifled through the papers, the drawers. She moved onto the shelving and peered behind the cabinets. She even got down on her hands and knees and looked under the vending machines. She groaned and smacked her head. "Damn it, I really thought it was her!" She stood up and dusted herself off, but something caught her eye. "The safe! How could I be so stupid!" ED-E beeped in an almost reproachful manner. "Don't talk to me like that. If she sold the girl, there has to be something in that safe. If not, I'll just put it all back. No harm done, right?"

She walked over the safe and crouched down, peering at it. It was a standard safe, not extra security. It wouldn't be hard to get into. ED-E, make sure no one gets in this room while I'm working on this." She got a series of short clicks. "Yes, and if I'm wrong, I will apologize for breaking into her safe and thinking she was human-selling psycho. Promise."

She took a bobby pin out of her hair and pulled her screw driver out of her front pocket and got to work.

It only took five minutes and one bobby pin and she was holding the Bill of Sale. Reading it over, nausea settled in. She was pregnant, and the cunt sold her. For a lousy 1500 caps. Elise had to quell the urge to kill her without the man's help. Jeannie would get what's coming to her, Elise would make sure of it.

Getting Jeannie to the front of the dinosaur was surprisingly easy. All she had to tell her was that she needed to see something in front of the dinosaur and she followed. They were getting close now and Elise pulled the beret out of her pocket. She wanted to do it, which surprised her. She had never really wanted to kill another human being as much as she wanted to kill this woman. Elise was a slave, she knew what it was like. Not even the worst human being in this wasteland deserved it, let alone a pregnant woman. She put the beret on.

She smiled back at Jeannie. "Not much farther now, right about here." She stopped and pointed up at the Sniper's Nest. "See?"

Jeannie looked up. "I don't see-" Her head exploded, raining blood and brain matter all over Elise. Elise wiped her eyes and kicked Jeannie's corpse for good measure before walking towards the dinosaur. Sick bitch.

Elise was still wiping her face off when she reached the Nest. The man, who she only knew as Boone by the Bill of Sale, turned to her. "That's it, then. How did you know?

Elise reached into her pocket, gagging as a piece of skull clung to her fingers before she flung it off. She handed him the paper. "I found the Bill of Sale."

He took it from her, staring down at it before stuffing it into his pocket. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. It'd be like them to keep paperwork." Elise took the beret off and brushed it off quickly, frowning when the gray tissue still stuck. She handed it to him and he handed her a small sack of caps. "Here. This is all I can give. I think our dealings are done here."

Elise shook her head. "I don't want your money." She handed it back to him and he gave her a surprised look. "Listen, I was in your wife's situation. Only I survived. This gets rid of one more sick fuck in the world and it makes me sleep a little easier at night."

He continued to study her before putting the caps back in his pocket, "Thank you."

Elise gave him a small smile. "You're welcome. What will you do now?"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I won't be staying. Don't see much point in anything right now, except hunting legionaries. Maybe I'll wander. Like you."

"I thought snipers worked in pairs."

He looked confused for a minute before catching on. His lips turned into a smirk. "Huh. Yeah. Working on your own, you're a lot less effective. I've been there and paid for it. But this isn't going to end well."

Elise's smile only widened. She held out her hand. "I'm Elise."

He put his hand in hers, giving it a firm shake. "Call me Boone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I LOVE writing this. Seriously. It should be a crime how much time I'm putting into this. But I have so many different ideas, it's hard for me to stop. Anyways, I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites! They make me so happy, especially since I wasn't expecting this to really go anywhere. Also, if you notice spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I have no beta and I'm a single mom, so I only write during my son's nap times. Proofreading sometimes takes a back seat. But, if you can, leave me a review and let me know if you like it. We're getting to the exciting parts now.


	4. 04

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas belongs to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**04**

"If I never see a feral ghoul again, it will be to soon." Elise put her 10mm down and bent to loot the decayed corpse. "Seriously. The hissing drives me up the wall. Reminds me of Nightstalkers."

"Hm." So, maybe choosing Craig Boone as her "companion that talks" was a bad idea. She got more of a conversation out of ED-E, to be honest. At least ED-E had the courtesy to beep at her every now and then.

Elise sighed and straightened up again. "Alright, we have the stupid radioactive crap they want plus those expensive thrust controllers. Let's get them to Jason before I start to glow from carrying it."

Boone simply nodded and they made their way to the basement where Chris Haversam was waiting. Elise couldn't get over the fact that he actually thought he was a ghoul. The poor man.

"Here's your stuff. What are you going to do once they're gone?" Elise heard Boone groan in annoyance and she really couldn't blame him. The last thing she wanted to do was try to explain to this sad bastard that he was human. Ugh.

Haversam gave her an odd look. "I don't know. Jason won't let me go."

"Uh, probably because that would kill you. You know, being human and all."

"I'm not human, stupid Smoothskin!" The man let out a shout and pushed Elise who, caught by surprise, stumbled to the floor. "You think I like looking like this?"

Boone quickly moved to stand in front of her, his rifle aimed and ready. "Take it down a notch. She's just trying to help you."

Elise stood up and patted ED-E who made a chirping noise. "Listen, Chris, what makes you think that you're a ghoul?" She gently pushed Boone to the side and gave him a small smile, mouthing a quick "thanks".

Chris stood back and folded his arms across his chest, a scowl set across his face. "I started... losing hair."

Elise rolled her eyes. "You think you're a ghoul because you're going bald?" She turned to look at the usually stoic Boone who was currently rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're quite cute, actually."

"You call this bald? I'm hideous! Don't make fun of me!"

"Please. Going bald isn't the end of the world. You're a male, it happens sometimes."

"Are you sure? What am I going to do? Follow you around the Mojave?"

Nodded, Elise went on. "As lovely as that would be, I don't think that you would like the lifestyle I live. But, there's a town not far from here. Novac. They could use your skills. Once we get the Bright followers on their way, come with us."

Chris looked hesitant, but sighed. "Alright. We have everything we need, so go up to the viewing platform and pull the switch. The Great Journey is about to begin."

"It's much easier to walk through here without worrying about invisible Super Mutants popping out of nowhere." Elise commented lightly as the ragtag group took the last staircase to the platform. Only receiving beep from ED-E and a grunt from Boone, Elise sighed. The chip and her gun seemed a long way away.

* * *

><p>After dropping Chris off in Novac and meeting the ever-helpful Manny, Elise and her companions were on the way to Boulder City, where Elise was hoping to finally find the man who shot her. She finally had a name to stick to the admittedly handsome face. Benny.<p>

Boone walked besides her with ED-E trailing behind her, playing Radio New Vegas. She stole a look at Boone and found him staring straight ahead, his eyes occasionally darting around.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or ask me what has been bothering you?" His voice made her jump and Elise felt her face heat up at being caught.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. "I was just wondering about you."

Boone looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Me? Why?"

Elise shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because-" Pain blossomed into her back and she choked, another hit and then two, and Elise was sprawled on the pavement.

ED-E went into battle mode, firing at the Viper gunslingers before completely turned around. Boone swore and started shooting with deadly accuracy, considering his gun had been strapped to his back not even seconds ago.

Elise rolled onto her side and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She opened her Pipboy and groaned when it confirmed what she already knew. She had two bullets lodged in her back. One by the left shoulder and one a few inches from her tailbone. The third, lucky, had just skimmed by her ribcage. The shooting stopped and ED-E was floating by her head in no time, beeping erratically.

Boone dropped to his knees next to her. "Son of a bitch! We need to get you somewhere safe. Can you walk?"

Elise nodded and got to her feet with Boone's help. "There.. should be a old petrol.. station up this way. Only a mile or so away I think."

It was a long walk, with Elise barely clinging to consciousness and ED-E chirping angrily at it's companion being manhandled. Elise didn't mind, though. Leaning on Boone, she felt a sense of safety that she hadn't seen Joshua had died, and she barely knew the man.

Boone left Elise outside with ED-E as her guard while he checked the old Poseidon Energy station for hostiles. She was doubled over, leaning against one of the old pumps. The pain seemed to open old scars, her entire back felt like it was on fire.

Boone came out quickly before picking her up and depositing her inside. "What supplies do you have? I need to get those bullets out before I can use any stims."

"Tweezers.. gauze.. there's matches and whiskey, too... Inside the doctor's bag." Elise gasped out as Boone searched through her pack, pulling out the said brown bag. He opened it up and laid it out on one of Elise's clean shirts.

"Uhh... I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." The embarassment in his voice was almost palpable.

Elise nodded and, with the man's help, pulled off her ruined shirt and leather vest. She winced when it pulled the blood that had already clotted to her shirt. "Hand.. me a new shirt." Boone dug to the bottom of her pack and pulled out a white gauze shirt, which Elise registered as one of Joshua's. He handed it to her and she pressed it to her front, careful not to get blood on it.

She felt Boone move to her back but he hesitated. She knew it was the scars that ran diagonally across her back. "Don't... worry. You can't do.. any more damage. I'm kind of.. fucked as it is." He helped her lay down. She felt his breath hit her neck as he sighed and then she groaned as the metal tweezers went into the wound. This would be almost hot, had there not been bullets stuck near her spine.

"What happened to you?"

Elise smiled ruefully. "Caesar took over my small tribe when I was seventeen. We called ourselves the Sunlake Tribe, there were only about a hundred of us or so. We were peaceful and pretty happy. We traded, had livestock. We were an easy kill for Caesar. He struck in the middle of the night and we were overrun in minutes. A lot of our warrior defected, wanting the glory that was Caesar's Legion. My parents were among the first killed. I refused to submit, so they made an example of me. I was tied to a pole and whipped until I couldn't stand." She heard a soft 'plink' and felt him move to the one by her shoulder. "That's one."

"How long were you enslaved?"

Elise winced and thought for a second. "About five years, give or take...take a few months."

As she winced again, she felt his hands still. "Do you want med-x? This one is pretty deep past the scars."

She shook her head. "No. I have a high tolerance for pain and I'm not a fan of chems."

His hands continued their works. "So, that's what you meant when you said you were in the same situation as Carla." Elise nodded. "How did you get out?"

Elise stilled. "Another slave.. my friend helped me get out. She found me tied to a cross after they killed my husband and whipped me all over again."

"Was your husband a slave, too?" There was an odd emotion in Boone's voice that Elise couldn't put her finger on.

"In his own way. Everyone in the Legion is a slave, other than Caesar. They just don't know it."

Elise heard Boone mumble to himself as he pulled out the last bullet and injected her with a couple stimpaks. He was silent as he wrapped taped the gauze to the healing wounds. "Done." He helped her sit up and she quickly pulled Joshua's shirt over her head. "We're going to need to stay here overnight, though. We can't get to Boulder City until your back is healed."

She smiled. "Thanks. How far away are we?"

"Not too far. Only about an hour or so."

"Ugh. An hour and he could be halfway across the Mojave." She looked at her mess of armor." And I guess those are ruined. They were my favorites, too."

Boone raised an eyebrow. "It was a dress with leggings."

She stuck her tongue out.

* * *

><p>Elise woke up really early the next morning. She stretched and was happy to note her back had apparently stitched back together. She then noticed that Boone was still awake, pacing the room. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have kept watch. Did you even sleep?"<p>

He stilled for a minute. "I don't sleep often. I'm getting our stuff together. Have you even cleaned that rifle lately?"

Elise's eyes followed his hand to the Varmint Rifle. "Uh. No. I just got it a few days ago, after I woke up. The gun I usually use is missing."

Boone's brow furrowed. "Missing?"

Elise nodded. "The idiot that shot me took my .45 along with my package. It was my husband's. I want it back."

"That's a rare gun in these parts."

Elise grinned. "So I'm told. That's probably why he took it." She stood and grabbed her pack, picking the first piece of armor she found. "I'm gonna get changed. We both need to eat something, then we'll head out." Boone nodded and turned around so she could have privacy.

Elise quickly changed into the brahmin skin outfit she grabbed and also grabbed a box of sugar bombs out of the pack. "Done!" She sat down in the chair next to the one Boone had taken. She ripped open the box and took a handful, offering the box to him. She smiled. when he took it.

"Were you in the same outfit of NCR as Manny?"

Boone nodded and popped a piece of cereal in his mouth. "He was my spotter."

"I figured. He seemed to care about you." Boone rolled his eyes but said nothing. "I'm serious. He seemed sad that you two haven't spoken. Why?"

He shrugged, but noticing the look Elise gave him, frowned. "After... I just can't look at anyone in that town the same anymore."

Elise put the last of her cereal in her mouth and patted his arm. She swallowed. "He had nothing to do with it, Boone. And he misses his friend. Just think about it." She stood and looked at ED-E hovering over the bed. "Do robots eat?"

Boone shook his head and stood up, shouldering his rifle and pack. "Let's get going. We're wasting daylight."

Elise nodded and followed him outside after grabbing her own stuff, motioning for ED-E to follow.

They walked in silence to Boulder City. When they reached the hill overlooking the town, Elise stopped and took it in. This was where Joshua failed. She looked at the rubble and a frown came over her face. She was happy that the Legion was held off, but it cost Joshua his life. She knew she should be happy to be free, but a part of her still missed him.

ED-E bumped into her and jolted her out of her thoughts. She gave the robot a sad smile and patted it before walking down the hill.

It wasn't hard to find the Great Khans, to be honest. All you had to do is look for a punch of pissed of NCR soldiers and either the Legions, Fiends, or Khans were around. They were in the barricaded part of the city, with a officer standing in front. Boone nodded at her and walked ahead, greeting the officer with a salute. Elise held back and watched him.

Boone constantly confused her. He was holding back so much, it had to be obvious to anyone that spoke more than a couple syllables to him. Whatever it was, it brought out a emotion in Elise that she couldn't understand.

She watched Boone give the officer a sharp nod and she stood a little straighter. Being around all these soldiers made her feel self-conscious, almost. "What is it?" She asked as he got closer. He shook his head.

"Great Khans, like you said. They started shooting and barricaded themselves in there with a couple hostages. Sounds like the ones you're looking for."

Elise frowned and walked up to the officer. "I need to get in there. One of them has something that belongs to me."

The officer shook his head. "I can't do that. It's a dangerous situation in there, it'd be against code to let a civilian in."

Elise just smiled. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not an NCR citizen, then. I'll get them out, don't worry." She shouldered past him and pushed the door open.

She stepped into the area and saw at least 7 soldiers aiming west. She walked past easily, ignoring the yells to come back. Boone ran after her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" He hissed at her. "You completely ignored the CO."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when someone gets in my way. Let go, I need to finish this." She pulled her arm out of his grip and stalked forward before turning around. "You can follow if you like, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your CO." She knew she was being a bitch, but she was so close to getting some answers.

She heard Boone swear behind her, but kept walking. She was too close to let anyone stop her. She felt the door and pushed it open, Boone and ED-E following in behind her, although Boone looked like it was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Elise's eyes rested on the man across the counter. He wore the typical Great Khan outfit with his hair in a mo-hawk. Yes, she recognized him. He was one of the ones who dug her grave. He didn't look like he was expecting to see her, if the gaping mouth was anything to go by.

"What the hell? You're that courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings. You're supposed to be dead!"

Elise smiled and shrugged. "It's surprising, but I'm pretty good at the whole not-dying-thing. At any rate, I'm here, and I believe you have something of mine."

"Yeah, about that." The Khan swallowed nervously. "Don't have it. Benny stole it, right before he stabbed us in the back. He's probably back at the Strip by now, laughing at me."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Elise dug her finger nails into her palms. "Ugh. Fine. Alright. Let's talk about this situation with the NCR."

The Khan narrowed his eyes. "What's to negotiate? They back off, we walk out, nobody gets hurt."

Elise ran her hand over her face. "Listen, if you let the hostages go free, I will personally make sure that you all get out of here without the bullets the soldiers are dying to give back to you."

The man thought for a second and nodded. "Alright. The hostages can go. The NCR had better keep their end of the deal, though."

He went to move before she held her hand up. "I have a few more questions, if you don't mind. Who is the man that shot me?"

"His name is Benny. He's one of the Chairmen, big shots who run The Tops casino in New Vegas. A friend from the city contacted me with info on a big job. I should have known that the caps were too good to be true, but there was still no way I could pass up the chance."

Elise crossed her arms. "But why would he betray you? I mean, other than the fact that he hired you to help kill an innocent woman. That didn't tip you off?"

He shrugged. "People die out here." He sounded like Boone. "He's a snake. He owed us the rest of the pay for the job but didn't want to pay up."

"Seems like his type. Alright, let the hostages go first and go after I leave. Hopefully I won't be seeing you again for awhile. And next time some idiot pays you to track and put a bullet in a courier's brain, make sure they're dead. They may not be as forgiving as I am."

Elise turned to go but the Khan stopped her. "Wait. Here- a souvenir for you. It's Benny's lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch up with him."

Elise smiled and turned back to him. "I will. My name is Elise, by the way."

The man actually smiled back. "Jessup."

Elise headed back out. She had high hopes, she found out her final destination. New Vegas. She figured she was going to end up there eventually, to be honest. It was just going to be a little sooner than she thought.

The officer at the door stopped her. "I'm glad you were able to get my people freed, but there is a new problem. I just got orders to take out the Great Khans, hostages or not."

"Of course, why not?" Elise groaned. "Listen, the Great Khans let go of the hostages. They did their part."

The officer at least looked upset. "My hands are tied. I can't go against orders... can I?"

"Isn't the NCR about honor and everything? If you have any integrity, you'll honor the deal."

He looked thoughtful. "You're right. The Great Khans are free to go." He nodded at Boone a final time before walking away.

Elise pulled a water bottle out of the pack and took a drink before handing it to Boone, who nodded in thanks. She walked up the hill in the direction her Pipboy showed New Vegas to be. When she got to the top, she could see for miles, including the glowing oasis that housed her killer.

She smiled. "Almost there."

* * *

><p>AN: Four chapters in! Don't really have much to say on this one, if you like it let me know. I love getting all the alerts. Thank you! It encourages me so much. And sorry for any typos. Running on lack of sleep right now.


	5. 05

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas belongs to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**05**

"This place is amazing!"

In the four years of being free, Elise had never been to New Vegas. Not even to Freeside. She steered clear, out of fear of being found. She knew Caesar has spies everywhere, so she had to lay low. Then the Courier job came up, and it was caps she needed.

Freeside was impressive to her. Besides having a junkie shoot at her as soon as she walked into the area, of course. The wooden fort drew most of her attention. She motioned Boone over. "What is that?"

"That's the Old Mormon Fort. The Followers of the Apocalypse use it as their regional base."

Elise raised an eyebrow. "Mormon?"

"It was an Old World religion, I think."

Elise already knew that, but didn't say anything. Joshua was a Mormon. At least, he was. Before Caesar. She shrugged. "Shall we go in?"

"I thought you wanted to get to the Strip?" Boone's eyes couldn't help but go to the Courier's mouth as she bit her lip. He shook himself.

"Well, we're pretty much there, right? Might as well see if we can find anymore information before I rush headfirst into this. If I'm not careful, I might not even get the courtesy of a grave this time."

"I won't let that happen." Boone surprised himself with that, but if he was honest, Elise struck him differently. She was refreshing, like a breath of fresh air.

She smiled brilliantly and waved him after her into the fort.

It was busy, and in a sick way, it reminded her of Caesar's compound. But, then again, people walking around in doctor's fatigues helped with that. Elise smiled at Boone, at which she received another raised eyebrow. Men sometimes.

Elise spotted a woman walking around with a mo-hawk and she grinned and walked up to her. "Hi, I'm new around here. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The woman blinked. "Yeah, we have a few things. We're mainly doctors and researchers here, but we're severely under supplied. We tried to work with the Crimson Caravan, but they wanted more caps than we can afford for the supplies. If you could find us a merchant willing to make a deal, it would help us greatly."

Elise nodded. "Okay, I can do that. Shouldn't be a problem. Is there anyone else I should talk to here? I'm trying to get to the Strip."

"Try the King at the Impersonation school. If Freeside has a ruler, it would be him. He has eyes and ears all over this place. He would be the one to help you."

After leaving the Mormon Fort, Elise collasped onto the curb and put her head into her hands. "Why can't this be easy?"

Boone scoffed. "Nothing is easy in the Mojave."

Elise rolled her head back and glanced up at him. "I know that. I've lived it. Doesn't make it suck any less."

"Aint that the truth."

"Sometimes I just wonder if it's worth it."

"What?" Boone sat down next to her and put his hands on his knees.

Sighing, Elise ran a hand through her admittedly filthy hair. "I chased a man I don't know halfway across the Mojave for a fucking poker chip. Yeah, he shot me, but some days I'm torn between wanting revenge or shaking his hand and thanking him for trying. I mean, what's the point? I could find a better job and cut my losses."

"Taking the coward's way out."

Elise glared at him. "It's not the 'cowards way out'. It's actually pretty fucking smart if you think about it. The closer I get to this guy, the more I get shot at."

"No pain, no gain." Elise shot him a dirty look. "Besides, doesn't he have your gun?"

"Yes." Elise lowered her eyes. "If it wasn't for that, I may have just went in the other direction."

"Home?"

"Nope, don't have one. I'm a escaped slave, remember? Doesn't pay to stay anywhere for any length of time. If I put down roots, there's a good chance someone will hear of me and I'll be back to where I started, on a cross. I will die before I go back there."

"I've told you before, I'm not going to let that happen."

Boone's face was unreadable as he stared across the road. Smiling, Elise took a drink of the dirty water in her pack, gagging when the radiation hit her tongue and handed it to Boone. "Ugh. Please tell me there is purified water around here."

Her companion took a gulp and Elise noted, with awe, that he didn't so much as shudder. "They have it in The Strip. If you go to Mick and Ralph's they may have some bottles."

"Mick and Ralph's? Is that the store that kid was yelling about?"

Boone nodded. "Yeah, civilian run. Mick sells weapons, Ralph sells food and odds and ends."

Elise stood and stretched, smiling a little when ED-E beeped at her. "Alright. So, to Mick and Ralph's, then the King's place."

* * *

><p>The King was easy to sort out. His right hand man, Pacer, was causing all sort of trouble. All because he had a superiority complex with the fucking NCR. The King, however, was a pretty easy-going, charismatic man. And he was very grateful for all the trouble Elise had gone through to sort out the situation, including stopping a shoot-out that Pacer caused to hide that he was intimidating civilians.<p>

Elise was standing in front of the King, frowning. "It's done. Everyone is saved." Elise couldn't keep her eyes off the King's cyberdog, Rex. "I stopped your idiot friend from being shot. You know, I have a real aversion to putting myself in-between ten people shooting at each other."

The man, handsome with gentle eyes, cracked a smile at her. "Thank you, darlin'. I do appreciate it. The King owes you a favor now, but consider it wisely. I don't hand out favors often."

There was no hesitation. "I need into the Strip."

"Ah, yes. To find the man who gave you that pretty scar, I imagine." Elise raised an eyebrow. "Word gets around in these parts, darlin'. You're looking for that cat, Benny."

Elise groaned. "If you know, that must mean he knows. And he'll be gone by time I get to him." She shot a look at Boone who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't go frettin', darlin'. You hear more in Freeside then you do the Strip. The Strip tends to keep to itself, you know. Folks there think they are better than us." The man gave a smirk. "I'll help you get in. I trust you've been to Mick and Ralph's by now."

Elise nodded. "Yeah, we stopped to resupply before we first headed here."

"Go there and talk to Ralph. Tell him The King sent you. You'll be knocking on your killer's door in no time."

"Thank you so much! If it weren't for the fact that I would get shot, I'd hug you right now."

The King chuckled. "Now, I would never turn down a hug from a beautiful gal like yourself, but I'm sure you're ready to get on your way."

Nodding, Elise stole another glance at the cyberdog that lay at the man's feet. "Actually, I was wondering about your dog. He's not looking so hot."

The King frowned for the first time since she had met him. "Rex has been acting peculiar for some time now. I took him to the Followers and had him checked out, they said he brain is bad or something."

"Can they do anything for him?" Elise wrung her hands and watched as Rex whimpered in his sleep. She heard Boone sigh behind her, but she couldn't help it. She loves dogs.

"No, they don't have the tools to help him."

That sealed her fate. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If you found a way to help my poor Rex here, I'd be much obliged. Your best bet would be to talk to Julie Farkas at the Old Mormon Fort. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

"Julie... does she have a mo-hawk?"

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the doors of the strip, Elise swallowed. "I don't know if I can do it."<p>

Boone rolled his eyes. "What did I say earlier?"

"Right. Cowards way out and all that." Elise found her passport and pulled it out, watching Boone do the same. "You have one?" It was a good thing he did, Elise never thought of how she was going to get her companion into the Strip with her. She knew Rex and ED-E didn't need one, at least.

"NCR gives them so you can take your leave there."

Elise nodded. She was secretly happy that she was, at the very least, getting more than one word answers out of her new friend now. "Alright, better get this show on the road, I guess. Nothing like the present right?"

Elise moved forward, holding her passport to the securitron who guarded the front of the gate. It scanned it quickly before issuing a "move along". Elise took a steadying breath and pushed open the gates.

It wasn't like she pictured it. Elise scanned the area. Gomorrah was as trashy as she heard it was, with female silhouettes framing the sign. She started walking forward, and was surprised to see another Securitron wheeling towards her, this one with a familiar face.

"Howdy pardner! You've come a far piece, haven't you? Welcome to New Vegas!"

"Victor! Nice to see a friendly robot face. Where should I get started?"

"The place to get started is the Lucky 38. See that big ol' tower shaped like a roulette spinner? That's where you'll find Mr. House. He's the head honcho of New Vegas and he's itching to meet your acquaintance."

Elise looked to Boone, who nodded solemnly. "Might as well do it."

"Alright, I'll head there right now. Can my friends come with?"

"Sorry, pardner. Only you're allowed right now."

Elise stole another glance at Boone who frowned. "We'll wait here. Don't be in there too long, or I'm coming after you."

Smiling, she nodded. "I'll be out in no time. I hope." Elise walked up the stairs and glanced back at her ragtag group. An NCR sniper with a bad attitude, a sick cyberdog, and a eyebot. Who knew. She looked up at wall and jumped a little when it slid open to reveal the door. Swallowing, she pulled it open and crept inside.

The Lucky 38 was forever frozen in it's glory days. Dust particles floated through the air as Elise walked down the small set of stairs to the main floor. The carpet was black even with the years of dust and everything was almost new. The only thing that really showed it's age were the walls, which had deep cracks set in. Even with that, it was a beautiful place, even though the eery quiet made her skin crawl. Glancing around, she saw Victor waiting at what she assumed was the elevator. It would probably be a good idea to talk to the "man" in charge before exploring, so she walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again, pardner!" Elise rolled her eyes. It had been five minutes, if that. "Ready to head up?"

"Yeah, I think so." The doors opened and Elise walked in, followed by Victor.

"Penthouse, it is!"

The elevator groaned to life and Elise jumped. The noises it made going up the tower could not have been healthy. "Is this safe?"

The robot chuckled. "Of course, pardner! The Lucky 38 is the safest place you will find in all of the Mojave!" The rest of the ride was in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Elise's heart calmed a little when the elevator slowed to a stop. "Penthouse floor!" Elise nodded at the robot and walked out.

It was spacious with soft neutral colors. It was much cleaner than the bottom floor, but if Mr. House lived here, Elise supposed it would have to be. She glanced at a securitron with a female face and stopped. "You're a girl."

"Well hello, sugar. Mr. House is waiting for you in his office."

Elise's eyebrows went to her hairline. The voice was definitely feminine. "Who are you?" Elise winced, she sounded rude.

"I'm Jane, one of Mr. House's girls. We keep him... entertained. We don't get many guests lately, maybe we can entertain you as well."

Robot prostitutes. Lovely. "Alright, then. I guess I'll just go see Mr. House then."

Elise brushed past the robot and went down the stairs. She looked to the right and saw a kitchen area. To the left was a curtain. She bit her lip and went through the curtain.

Beyond the curtain was a huge computer, the biggest Elise had ever seen. It had a picture on the screen like the robots did, but this picture was of a man, obviously prewar by the hair and She hesitantly walked up to it and almost shrieked when a voice burst out of the speakers. "This meeting has been a long time coming, hasn't it? You've come a long ways, literally and, I suspect, figuratively as well. I have to ask- now that you've reached your destination, what do you make of what you see?"

"I've never seen anything like it. I'm not sure what to make of it, to be honest."

"The Lucky 38 now pales in comparison to what she was before the bombs, like all of Vegas. But she's still beautiful in her own right."

Elise knew he was right. "Okay, but why the VIP treatment? I'm just a courier, and apparently a bad one at that."

"Oh, don't be coy. You've been playing a high stakes game ever since Victor dug you out of the ground. Don't be afraid to admit it."

"Let's get down to business then." Elise rubbed the bridge of her nose and groaned. Weeks of traveling was catching up to her and the scar on her forehead throbbed.

"The business is this. One of my employees has stolen an item of extraordinary value from me, and I want it recovered. Simple enough?"

"I'd like to ask some questions."

There was now annoyance to Mr. House's voice. "What do you wish to know?"

"What are the terms to this?"

"My only concern is the recovery of the Platinum Chip. What happens to Benny, I leave to your discretion. When you bring the Chip to me, I will pay you four times the delivery bonus stipulated in your contract. How's that?"

Elise made a show of thinking, but already knew what she was thinking. "1000 caps? Alright."

"Well enough. Return to me when you have the Platinum Chip in your possession."

The screen flickered off and Elise felt aggravation pass through her. This Mr. House was rude. She usually didn't care for rude people. But he was a means to an end.

Elise turned and walked back up the stairs, surprised to see Victor already waiting. "Hey Victor."

"Congratulations, pardner! The Boss has instructed me to comp you the High-Roller Suite! You can bring your friends, too! Be like a little clubhouse for the gang you put together! But bear in mind, you're the only one who gets to see the Boss. Any friends you got, they can wait in the suite. Enjoy the digs, pardner! They're plenty fancy!"

Elise smiled and told him to take her there. Only a few minutes and the elevator stopped, the doors opening. Elise walked out and took a quick survey of her surroundings. "Victor, where's the nearest bed?"

"Right across the hall, pardner!"

Elise turned to the robot. "Can you tell Boone and my friends to come up? I think I need to lay down."

Elise was already walking across the hall when she heard the robot agree. She pushed the door open to a single bedroom, smiling when she saw the clean sheets. She barely had time to pull off her clothes before collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's been so long, I've been sick and am working on my divorce. But, hope you like it, we're finally in New Vegas! The next one should be up by next week, at least.


	6. 06

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas and it's characters belong to their respective owners.

**Savior**

**06**

_Elise couldn't sleep. She had been up and wandering around the tent for hours. She got lonely on nights like these, Joshua was out working with Caesar and it was too late to bother Nina. She sighed and dropped down to the floor._

_She felt awful. She should be grateful for this life. She was lucky. By some sort of Divine intervention, Joshua Graham had become interested in her, after killing a man for hitting her. A slave. She was a wife now, not just a kitchen slave. A slave, yes, but to a different master at least._

_She leaned her head against one of the support beams and looked up through the open tent flap. Out here, Elise could see the stars. Not only that, but you could see the bright gleam of New Vegas not far away._

_Caesar would put his plan into action soon. He would sit here at the Fort, safe, while Joshua was on the front lines, fighting for something Elise wasn't all that sure that he even believed in. Fighting for a couple of casinos. More slaves to end up in mass graves. Thinking of it sickened her to the core._

_Joshua... Even after two years of being by his side, he was an enigma. Elise was never sure what he was thinking. He was completely relaxed when he was with her, but she had happened upon him while training his soldiers. Brutality shined out of his beautiful eyes then and she wasn't sure she recognized him. But, despite that, she knew she loved him. And she was almost sure he felt the same way. It was bizarre to think about. She knew who he was, what he'd done, but loved him anyways._

_A shadow darkened the doorway before Joshua walked in, stopping when he saw her leaning against the beam. "Elise, what are you doing up?"_

_She shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't sleep sometimes, I guess."_

_His brow furrowed, wrinkling his pale skin. "Are you feeling alright?" He was facing her still, but was busy taking off his vest. She watched as he threw it on the floor carelessly and set his favorite pistol on the stand next to it. "You're not feeling ill, are you?"_

_Elise shook her head. "It's pathetic, but I'm just a bit lonely. It will pass." She started playing with the hem of her beige dress. "I sound spoiled."_

_Joshua's face softened. "Come here." He held out his hands and Elise took them without a second of hesitation. He led her over to the bedding and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "You are not pathetic. Loneliness is normal, and I'm sorry that I have not been here often. Once New Vegas is ours, I will have much more free time."_

_"Hmm." Joshua started planting kisses on her throat, "I just wish there was something I could do. Not that I don't love doing laundry."_

_Joshua laughed against her throat, sending shivers down her spine. "If you're really that bored, why don't you go talk to the other wives?"_

_"The other wives seem to feel entitled now. Most of them came from my tribe, but it's like I don't even know them anymore." Elise was thinking particularly of a girl she had known in her youth, May. Since becoming a wife of a Frumentarii, she wouldn't even look at Elise when she worked in the kitchens. However, when Joshua came into her life, May tried and tried to "reconnect" so to speak._

_Joshua gave her a stern look. "This is your tribe now, Elise. But I understand. What about that slave down in the kitchens, Nina?"_

_Elise pulled away. "You're giving me permission to go talk to a slave?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "If you have everything done here that needs to be done, then yes, I am giving you permission to talk the slave. Although I know you sneak down there already."_

_Elise smiled brightly at him and kissed him, her lips just ghosting over his until he caught her hair and pulled her closer._

* * *

><p>Elise sat up with a start, panting heavily. She ran her hands over her face and groaned. She was sticky from sweat and her head was pounding. She took a quick glance at her surroundings and was confused before she remembered the night before. The smug bastard gave her the Presidential Suite to stay in.<p>

The room really was nice. The bed was soft, the sheets were the cleanest she had ever slept in. Besides the bed, it had a wardrobe and a desk with a broken terminal on it. It also had two amazingly white couches and a table in the center. From what Elise had seen, the entire casino had a deep burgundy theme.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Boone poke his head in. "You alright?"

Elise nodded and waved him in. "Yeah, I think. How long was I out?"

Boone moved in and sat on the white couch, Elise winced when she saw the grease on his pants mark of the stark white fabric. Oh well. "You've been asleep about a day now. Next time you want to sleep forever, let me know so I can tie the dog up outside."

A startled laugh made its way out of her throat as a mental image of Boone walking Rex popped up. "I'm sorry!" She giggled. "I've never had a dog before."

The usually stoic Boone pulled a face. "It's alright. Just a little warning next time."

Elise hummed happily while playing with the bands on her undershirt. "Hey, do you think it's normal to have..er.. flashbacks happen to you in your sleep?"

"I don't know. When did this start?"

"After I was shot. I never really dreamed before, and now I'm having memories as dreams, I guess." Elise chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "It's not really unpleasant, just kind of odd."

Boone frowned. "Did you lose any memories from before you were shot?"

"I don't think so, I can remember everything I used to. I think. I guess it's hard to know if I don't remember everything." She laughed nervously and rubbed her scar.

"I don't know." Boone sighed. "You should probably ask the Followers next time we go through there. That doesn't sound normal, but then again, living after a shot to the head isn't normal, either."

Elise smiled. "I'm not normal. How do you like this place?"

Boone shrugged. "It's decent. It will make for a good base. Did you look around?"

"No, I kind of just laid down and passed out. Sorry." An apologetic smile crossed her face and she ran a hand through her hair. "Do you ever think about Bitter Springs?"

"I try not to." Ah, there were the short answers again. His eyes had gone hard.

"You know if you want to go back or even just talk about it-"

Boone breathed a big sigh. "Just drop it. I'm not talking about this with you."

Elise rolled her head back. There was the brick wall again. Just when she thought she was getting somewhere with him, she overstepped and fell face first. She bent to look at her dirty hands."Ew. I need a bath."

Surprisingly, Boone chuckled. "The bathroom is a couple doors down."

Elise raised any eyebrow. "Where are you staying?"

"There's a bedroom right next to this one. It has two beds."

"Hmm." Elise looked thougtful for a minute. "That means we have room for expansion."

Boone looked skeptical. "Expansion?"

"Sure. If we find someone else to travel with. Why not? Besides, if I find someone else, you won't have to follow my clumsy ass everywhere. You can, you know, take a break."

"I'd rather not." Elise looked up, startled by his admission. "I know now, following you is what I'm supposed to be doing. I can feel it."

"Don't say that like it is a death sentence." Elise felt the hurt bubble up within her. "Though, to be honest, it probably is."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elise was clean and was pulling on her worn leather pants. She looked around the bathroom for her top and started to panic before she heard a soft 'woof' from behind her.<p>

There was Rex sitting, her red shirt in between his paws. She smiled and leaned down, rubbing behind his ears affectionately. "Thank you, boy! I would have never found it if you hadn't helped. How're you feeling?" The poor cyberdog let out a whine and Elise forced herself to look into his brain casing. The gel looked coagulated and the brain wasn't much better. "Poor boy, I promise we're going to sort you out soon." She gave him a light hug and laughed when his cold nose was pressed into her neck.

She stood and pulled on her shirt and then the leather vest that went over it. She missed her favorite armor, but she had to admit, wearing pants was a little more comfortable than running around the wasteland in a skirt. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror and felt disappointed. The scar was still there. Sure, it had faded a little, but it still stood stark against her pale skin. The scars on her back didn't bother her, no one saw them but her. But this, the angry red mark right above her eye, it told of a weakness Elise wasn't proud of.

She shrugged it off and opened the door to the bathroom, whistling for Rex to follow. She found Boone in the kitchen, staring into space. "I'm heading out, I think. Gonna go find him."

If he were a lesser man, Boone would have jumped. Instead, he stood and made his way to her. "Let's go, then."

Elise bit her lip and he knew she only did that when she was anxious. "Listen, I was thinking of going by myself. I mean, this is kind of personal-"

"No." Even Boone was a little surprised by the tone of his voice. "This fucker shot you once, he's liable to do it again. We're a team. If you don't want a group, leave the robot and the dog. I am coming with you."

Elise studied him. She looked him over from head to toe but her gray eyes lingered on his brown ones, usually covered by his dark sunglasses. After a long moment, she smiled and in a split second, had her arms around him. She burrowed her face into his chest, Boone too stunned to do anything but wrap a single arm around her. She pulled away a little and her smile only intensified. "Thank you, Boone. Really." She pulled away more and winked at him. "Ready to catch my murderer?"

* * *

><p>The Tops was nice. Not nearly as nice as the Lucky 38, but that was understandable. The Tops was full of customers, some dressed to the nines, some dressed like the wasteland just spit them out. Elise felt a little out of place, but at least her armor was clean.<p>

As she surrendered everything but her holdout .22 she just bought and grinned when she heard Boone grumbling about his favorite rifle being taken away. She moved over to the next man at the desk who looked her up and down before smirking at her.

"Hey, baby. Welcome to the Tops. What can I help you with?

Elise smiled. "I'm looking for Benny. Is he around?"

"Awe, baby. What're you looking for him for? I can do you right."

Giggling, Elise shook her head. "Alright, alright. What do you do here?"

"You haven't been on the strip long, have you? Name's Swank, I run the place."

"I thought Benny ran it?" Elise raised an eyebrow.

"Benny oversees the business, sure. But I run the Tops day to day. I'm his right-hand guy, you dig?"

"Do you have any work that needs done?"

"Baby, stick with me and you won't have to work another day in your life. Just sit there and look pretty for me." The man was handsome, not a doubt about that. But he wasn't her type, as cute and flirty as he was.

Elise laughed, especially hearing Boone's disgusted snort behind her. "Sorry, I'm more of an independent woman. I'm sure you understand. Now, about Benny.." Elise trailed off and gave him a look.

"Alright, Benny is on the casino floor. In the checkered jacket, you can't miss him."

Elise smiled and waved, before walking to the floor. Boone wasn't far behind her, grumbling. "I take it you didn't like Swank?"

Boone rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "The Chairmen are slimy, all of them."

Elise's heart started hammering in her chest when she spotted the checkered coat, flanked by two other Chairmen. She took a deep breath and felt Boone's hand touch her shoulder. "I'll be right behind you."

Elise nodded before stepping onto the floor and striding to the other end. She tried to seem confident, but when she stumbled, she knew she wasn't pulling it off.

Benny had his back to her, talking to the guards and looking over a clipboard. She could see the familiar mop of styled hair and the olive skin. Elise closed her eyes before reaching the end.

One of the guards noticed her and motioned. Benny turned around and as soon as his eyes hit hers, his entire face went white. "What in the goddamn-"

Elise couldn't help the feral grin on her face. "Hello, Benny."

If possible, he paled further. "Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves, like smooth little babies."

Elise's eyebrows almost went up to her hairline. Was this man insane? "Seems like you need to work on your marksmanship."

"I hit what I was aiming for. Guess you had brains to spare. Or are you just thick-skulled?" Elise glared at him. "Either way, baby, this is good news. Maybe I can finally sleep at night, knowing you didn't die. What say you and me cash out, go somewhere more private-like? Any questions you got, I'll answer."

"What'd you have in mind?"

Benny looked almost... eager. The color returned to his face and there was a new gleam in his eye. Elise wasn't sure she liked it. "To start, I'll comp you the Presidential- best suite in the house. You deserve a taste of the VIP lifestyle. I'll hangout down here for awhile to make everything look business-as-usual, then come to you. Any questions you've got, I'll answer."

"What, so you can have your guards kill me? I'm not quite that stupid, you know. Just because you got me once doesn't mean I'm going to let you do it again. If we're going to do this, you come with me now. And lose the body guards. Boone will stay here with them."

Elise heard Boone shuffle behind her and his hand was on her shoulder again. "Elise-"

Benny cut him off. "If that's what it takes to win your trust, that's what it takes. Follow me." Benny nodded to his bodyguards and started walking, but Elise hung back.

"Listen, I'm gonna talk to him and then I'll be right back down." Boone gave her a hard look. "I promise."

She stalked off after Benny. This day was turning out to be.

Elise found Benny slouched in front of the Presidential suite, his arms up on the bar. Elise walked closer and Benny looked to the side, grinning at her. "Now that you and me's got some privacy, I gotta ask- how the hell are you still alive?"

Elise smirked and sat on the stool next to him. "Let's call it luck."

Benny scoffed. "Luck is for losers, baby. Someone pulled the strings. How did you track me down?"

"The hows really don't matter. I'm here and still, thankfully, breathing."

"A magician doesn't explain his tricks. Right. So, which way are you gonna take this, baby?"

"Hmm." Elise put her chin on her hand and trained her gray eyes on him. "If you're thinking we can work together, let's hear it."

This seemed to be the right answer because Benny lit up. "You help me, and before long the Chairmen will rule all of Vegas, dig? With enough robot muscle to back it up. You'll get a juicy cut of that action. But until that day comes, I'll keep you on the back burner. I'll even pay bonuses for 'special missions'. What do you say?"

Elise frowned. This was a huge deal. But she already knew what felt right in her heart. "Alright. I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This one's a little short because I've been busy the past couple of days. I've written a few things from Joshua's point of view, but I can't figure out what to do with them. Find a way to add them to the story or post them as one-shots? What do you guys think? Keep the alerts coming, every single one encourages me more and more.


	7. 07

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas and it's characters belong to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**07**

_"What do you think of children?"_

_The question startled Elise. She looked at her companion and raised an eyebrow. "Children? Really, Joshua?"_

_Joshua sat next to her on the bank of the hill, his eyes focused on the water below. "Yes, children. Not right now, but after we secure Vegas."_

_Gulping, Elise focused on the ripples in the water. The sun was setting over Flagstaff, the dry air was already cooling. Goosebumps broke out over her arms, and Elise didn't want to think if they came from the air or the subject of the current conversation. "I've never thought of children. Ever. I've never really considered it, especially after.." She trailed off and sighed, picking at the strings of her top._

_"Was there someone before me?" Joshua was still focused on the water, as calm as ever._

_"Er... not really. I mean, there was a man I grew up with. Our parents thought we would end up together. It never really got the chance to go past friends. I don't know what happened to him."_

_"Hmm. I suppose I should be thankful for that."_

_"Is there a reason why you asked?"_

_"Not really. I was just curious about your life before Legion. Tribal culture interests me."_

_"I've never asked, where are you from?"_

_"I'm from a place called New Canaan."_

_Elise perked up. "Oh, I've heard of New Canaan. My father traveled there often. It's a Mormon settlement, right?"_

_"It is. I'm always amazed that you know so much, growing up in a tribe." His voice had a mocking tone to it, but Elise was not ruffled._

_"We weren't raiders, you know. My tribe, my parents in particular, believed in education. You can not be a stupid trader, after all. It's bad for business."_

_"Caesar approved of our union. You can move at any time."_

_The change in conversation sent her reeling. "What? He knows? Why aren't you dead?"_

_Elise's blunt words caused a deep chuckle. "I am Malpais Legate. I want you as my wife, thus you are mine." Joshua's blue eyes caught Elise's and a small smirk graces his lips. "No one will tell you different, I assure you. You are mine."_

_Her mouth went dry and Elise found herself desperately looking for something to say. She didn't have to worry for long, for the Legate's mouth was on hers in an instant._

* * *

><p>Elise stumbled out of her bedroom at the Lucky 38, scratching her scalp and bumping into ED-E. The robot beeped at her, almost sounding annoyed. Rushing into the bathroom, she fells to her knees in front of the toilet and gagged as a wave of nausea swept over her. She kept still, waiting for the feeling to pass before collapsing to the floor.<p>

There was a knock at the door and she barely looked up to see Arcade Gannon stick his blond head in.

Elise had managed to talk him into traveling with her after going to see the Followers about her head injury. He had only been with them for a week, but Elise had immediately liked his quick wit and personality. His speaking Latin took her off guard, but Elise knew there was no way he was Legion.

"Are you alright?" Elise shot him a look. "Right, stupid question. See? This is why I'm not a doctor."

That made Elise giggle despite herself. "I'm alright, Arcade. It was just a dream."

"A memory again? Maybe talking about it would help."

Elise sat up, wiping her face with her hands. "I would love to talk about it, I really would. But these are the kind of memories that would get me killed."

"I think everyone has those kind of memories. But nevertheless, I think you need to talk about it. Have you told anyone about your memories?" Arcade's voice was kind, but Elise did not like where this was going.

"Doc Mitchell at Goodsprings. He's the one who saved my life. I just kind of... broke down."

"Well, I mean, it's understandable. You were shot in the head and survived. Not many people can say that."

Elise sighed and stood. "I know. And I'm grateful. But these memories are better off staying buried, and they won't stay that way."

"I think you should go see this Doc Mitchell. Maybe when he was digging the bullet out of your head, he nicked your Cerebrum."

Elise stood. "Right, I'll pretend I know what you're talking about. But seeing Doc will have to wait, I have to go see Benny today." Walking out the door, she bumped into Boone, who she had not seen lurking in the door way.

Boone was scowling, his distaste written all over his features. "I don't know why you insist on working with the bastard."

Arcade scoffed but appeared to agree. "He's right, Elise. You shouldn't trust him. I mean, it's not like he shot you- oh, wait, he did!"

Elise groaned and walked away from her companions, into her room. "He still has my gun!" She shut the door behind her and smirked when she heard Boone's annoyed huff.

She heard a grumble to her right and she looked at Rex, who was giving her an odd look. "Don't you give me attitude, too! I'm tired of being around men all the time, all you do is complain!" Rex seemed to roll his eyes at her and laid his head back down.

* * *

><p>The Tops was busy, especially for early morning. People milled about, some still drunk from the night before. Elise smiled at Swank who had waved and walked up, leaning her arms on the counter. "Hey, Swank. Where's Benny?"<p>

Swank groaned. "Baby, when are you gonna realize that I can do you better than Benny ever could?"

Elise giggled. "That I don't doubt in the least. But really, this isn't a social call, I just need to speak with him for a few."

"Well, sorry to tell you this babydoll, but Benny's been gone for a few days now. Said he had something to take care of. You wouldn't know anything about this, would ya?"

Elise smacked her hand against her forehead in frustration. "I have absolutely no idea where he went. He didn't say where he was going?"

"Baby, he won't tell me anything. Sorry." She waved him off, refusing to give into the disappointment. She turned to leave, but Swank caught her arm. "Wait, I forgot he told me to give this to you." She heard him rustle under the counter.

Elise turned and her heart exploded in her chest. In Swank's hands rested her gun, her beautiful .45. She gulped as she took it in her hands and she almost felt complete. The metal still shined brightly in the lights and she turned it over, inspecting it for any defects she would kill Benny for. There was nothing, it was still perfect.

She looked up at Swank and gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, so much."

"I take it that gun means a lot to you. Benny said to keep it safe until I gave it to you."

Elise nodded. "Yeah, it was my husband's. He gave it to me before he passed, and I've had it ever since. Benny took it when... well, you know."

Swank's eyes went straight to the scar on her temple before he rolled them. "Benny's such a fink at times. Don't hold it against him."

* * *

><p>"He's at the Fort, Miss Graham. He took the chip that you most kindly let him keep and took it to the Fort."<p>

Elise rubbed the bridge of her nose. Meetings with House were her least favorite part of the day. She was now happy that none of her companions could join the meetings, especially since the computer decided to use her husband's last name. "So, I take it I'm supposed to go after him, right?"

"Lucky for you, Benny's escape worked right into my plans. I was going to send you there once you got it, anyways." The voice coming out of the speakers was laced with distaste.

Feeling a shiver go up her spine, she frowned. "You call me by my last name, which means you know where I'm from. And yet you're going to send me back there."

"True, your past is unfortunate. But yes, you have to go to the Fort. I don't care how you get in, but see so that you do. Once you get there and have the chip, there is a pre-war weather station at the pack of the camp. On the floor there is a door that will take you to the elevator. Once you get to that point, I will contact you."

"So, that's it then? 'Bye, hopefully Caesar won't skin you?' He's going to kill me as soon as he sees me. He will know who I am. And if he doesn't, my companions will!"

House's voice became terse and the screen flickered. "You'll have to be clever then, won't you?" The screen flickered, showing the transmission was over.

Growling to herself, Elise turned and stomped up the stairs. She stormed into the elevator and pressed the button for the suite, ignoring Victor completely.

Elise was packing for the long trek to the Fort. She had plenty of stims, her ammo, food and clean water. She had her .45 on on her hip, where she belonged and her shotgun and sniper rifle strapped to her back. Her leather armor had seen better days, but it would have to do.

She was buckling her boots when Boone walked in, eying her. "Where are you going that you're packing so much?"

"I'm going to The Fort, Boone." There was a resigned tone to her voice. "I have to go. Benny ran there and I have to follow."

"And you weren't going to tell either of us, were you?" Arcade was now standing behind Boone. "You will not survive if you go there on your own, you know that. You're an escaped slave, and with that hair of yours-"

"I'm not going to survive either way, Arcade." She finished buckling the last buckle. "I'm going to go there and, at the very least try to make it out. But if I go own my own, it will be easier to sneak back out."

"You're not going on your own." Boone stepped up and looked directly into her eyes. "Now, let's go."

With the entire party in tow, Elise walked out of the Lucky 38 and almost ran straight into a man. A angular face in a high end pre-war business suit, he watched her stumble calmly. Something about the man creeped her out, but was almost recognizable.

"The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments, and bestows on you the exceptional gift of his Mark. Your crimes against the Legion are forgiven." The voice gave him away, it was Vulpes Inculta. Elise smiled. "Caesar will not give you this mercy again. My Lord requires your presence at-"

Elise pulled her .45 and the Frumentarii dropped to the ground, not even given a chance to react before a bullet made it's way through his skull. As his blood pooled on the ground she turned around and smirked at her gun. Still worked.

Boone and Arcade just watched her, shocked looks on their faces. Raising and eyebrow, she turned to them. "You don't recognize him from the NCR's posters, Boone?"

"No."

"This is Vulpes Inculta, head of the Frumentarii. I saw him in Nipton after he crucified and burned the inhabitants." He was also rising in the ranks when Elise was enslaved, but she kept that to herself.

"How did you know that?" Arcade bent down with her as she scavenged the corpse, picking up some ammo, bitter drink, and denarius that she could trade at Mick and Ralph's. She then picked up the chain with the silver disc on it, stamped with a bull. "How did you know it was him?"

"His voice. He had that weird voice." Elise stood and wiped the blood on her leather trousers. "I guess it's time to go."

* * *

><p>The days to Cottonwood Cove were quiet, the silence only penetrated by gunshots and Rex's occasional growling. The only sounds she got out of Boone was one word answers and she knew Arcade was just as nervous as she was, every time she tried to talk to him he either made a noise or rambled for hours. Elise felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin, she was anxious and she had a headache.<p>

They were only a few feet away when Boone stopped her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. Arcade discreetly walked ahead, stopping at a skeleton of a vehicle. "We need to talk." He hissed, pulling her a little farther back.

"Yeah, I got the memo when you started pulling my arm out of socket." She turned on him. "What is your problem, Boone? "

"I have to tell you know, if we go down there, I'm going in shooting."

Elise frowned. "That's my plan."

"This is where they tried to sell my wife, Elise. This is where I sat when I had to.." He took his hat off and rubbed his scalp, his frustration evident.

It dawned on her then. Boone knew his wife was dead because he killed her. He was a sniper. "Oh, Boone."

He put his hat back on and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you know. I don't know if we're gonna pull out of this, so I wanted to make sure that we want the same thing here."

Elise gave him a small smile before closing the distance between them. She pulled him into an embrace, looping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest. He was rigid for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, the Mojave sun beating down on them.

Elise pulled away and grinned up at her friend. "Come one, let's go get some revenge."

* * *

><p>AN: SORRY it's been sooo long. I had such a bad case of writer's block, it took me forever to get over. And I'm sorry it's rather short, but this is just kind of a filler chapter. But I'm back to having a lot of drive for this story, so much that I already have the first part of Elise's trip to Zion written out. So, let me know if you like it or hate it, gives me more drive. =)


	8. 08

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas and it's characters belong to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**08**

Emptying out Cottonwood Cove had actually proved to be disappointing. It was easy. With Boone sniping, Arcade's Plasma Defender, and both Rex and ED-E, the entire process has only taken several minutes at most.

Elise was standing on the dock, looking at the raft. She was feeling very apprehensive and Arcade's assurances weren't helping her feel any better. "Come on! You'll be fine. I'm sure I'll be a very competent raft-driver!"

Paling further, she started to back up. "Erm, give Caesar my regards. Someone's got to watch the cove to make sure that you guys can return safely." Her voice was squeaky with fear and her cheeks heated up.

"Seriously? You escaped from the Legion, you complain that feral ghouls hiss too much, you even confront the man that literally put you in the grave, and you're afraid of water?"

Elise nodded rapidly. "Yep, that sounds about right." She continued to back up until she ran into Boone. She was going to mumble an apology until the man picked her up roughly and started down the plank. "Boone! Let me go!"

"The dog and the robot are going to guard the camp. You are coming with us. You started this."

"Fucker." Boone probably rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses and he deposited her on the raft, fixing his beret. Elise groaned as Arcade pushed off the dock, the nausea already coming on. She needed new companions. Preferably females.

The Fort was difficult. No matter what Elise did, it seemed that there were constantly more soldiers coming at them. She dodged a machete deftly and used her .45 to shoot the young soldier in the face. It was a shame, really, such a short life to end.

"It figures you would betray us!" Elise turned quickly, her auburn hair flying in her face. Her gray eyes narrowed on the older soldier. She knew him. He was here when she was enslaved. He obviously recognized her, too. "Burned Man's whore! We should have tossed you in the Canyon with your cursed husband!"

Elise felt her heart stop and she turned to her left. Boone was standing there, his mouth parted in shock. Anger clouded her senses and she used her pistol and shot the man, the bullet cutting in between his eyes.

"What is your last name, Elise?" Boone's voice cut through the remaining gunfire and shouts.

She started walking away and glared at him over her shoulder. "Fuck off, Boone."

A hand wrapped around her wrist and turned her around, Boone grabbed her pistol and fired it over her shoulder, no doubt hitting it's mark. "What is your name, Elise?" He repeated, his voice harsh and cold.

"It's Graham, alright?" Elise cried and pushed away from him, making sure to take her .45 with her. " My name is Elise Graham. Fuck, Boone. Can we do this some other time? When we don't have Legion trying to lynch us?"

"You said you were a slave!"

Elise slammed the butt of her shotgun into one of the remaining Legion soldiers and glared at Boone. "I was a slave! Fuck, I'm still a goddamn slave! Just to a new master!"

A green blast flew past her and hit the soldier Elise was holding off in the chest, making him collapse. Arcade moved next to her, firing. "Are we really going to do this now?"

"Your husband was the fucking Legate!" Craig Boone's voice was harsh and cutting. "I'm sure your life was hard!"

"You have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about! So he was the Legate. He's dead! I guess that makes us more alike than we originally thought, right?" Elise couldn't stop herself, the words were flowing out like blood. "We both have dead spouses, thanks to the Legion."

"I guess we are. Don't mind me, I'll just go and put myself in harm's way while you two squabble like children!" Arcade moved off, grumbling to himself. Elise felt guilty, but what could she do? Boone was a dangerous man and Elise had a bad feeling now.

Boone turned and Elise was staring down the business end of his rifle. "Don't you compare your bastard husband to my wife! She was a fucking saint compared to your husband!"

"Joshua Graham lost his way. But he fucking saved me, not once, but twice! He was a cruel man, but he was the only goddamn man that I met since I came to the Mojave who hasn't either hit me, shot me, or aimed his fucking rifle at me!" Elise ran a hand through her blood-matted hair and cursed. "Listen, you can either shoot me now or you can wait till after we deal with Caesar to finish it. At least if you wait till then, you will have one more person to help."

The sniper regarded her carefully before rolling his eyes. He moved the rifle out of her face and grimaced. "I'm not gonna shoot you."

"Well, that's good." Elise jumped when Arcade reappeared. "The rest of the camp is clear and I don't think his majesty could escape without us knowing."

"Well, let's get this mess over with then." Elise swallowed thickly. When she didn't movie it was Boone who pushed back the curtain and disappeared inside. Elise sent up a little prayer before pushing through.

Caesar was seated on his throne, his Praetorian guards beside him. His hand was on his chin and he looked almost bored. The guards started advancing before Caesar waved them back. "Enough." Boone had his rifle trained on him and the older man gave him an amused glance. "Mrs. Graham, could you please call your NCR dog back? I'm afraid he'll make a mess on the carpet."

"You-" Elise stopped her companion with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She glanced over to the side and saw Benny. He was kneeling between two of the Praetorians, their machetes holding his chin up. Well, at least he was still alive.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"So ungrateful, though given who you are, it's not surprising." Caesar eyed her companions. "Ah, so you told them."

"'Fraid not. But your men were more than happy to spout that 'Burned Man' nonsense as I was putting bullets through their skulls." To Elise's surprise, her voice was strong and steady, which was much different than the paralyzing fear she felt inside.

"Ah, yes. I heard the ruckus outside. You know those men you killed were only a small fraction of my Legion? You must remember Flagstaff."

"Of course I remember. Being enslaved is hardly something one can forget."

"So you know that even if you do manage to kill me, the Son of Mars, that the war isn't over. My Legate is ready to move on the Dam when the time is right."

"Lanius, right? The Butcher."

"So you have heard of him." Caesar chuckles. "He has quite the interest in you, I must say. Especially since Vulpes informed us that you were still alive. Though, I should have figured you were, after my assassin disappeared."

Elise furrowed her brows. "Assassin? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You should be proud, after all. Killing one of my best Frumentarii is quite the achievement."

"Yeah, I really have no clue what the fuck you're talking about." She rolled her eyes and stole another glance at Boone. His face was stoic but the fact that his finger was on the trigger spoke volumes. "Can we get this over with? I know you have the Platinum Chip."

A smile crossed Caesar's face and he held out the chip, pinching it between his finger and thumb. "You need this?" Elise glared at him. "You can have it, at a cost."

"Yeah, I'm not really into bargaining."

"You know, I always wondered what _he_ saw in you. You were a kitchen slave, not even worthy to be the Legate's concubine, let alone wife."

Elise felt her jaw clench to the point that pain shot through her mouth. "I'm glad I wasn't _your_ wife, then. Quit stalling and give me the goddamn chip."

"The most satisfying part of killing him was watching his face as he burned. I told him you were dead and the... light just went out in his eyes. I guess he did care for you. Good thing I got rid of him, weakness like that isn't tolerated in my-"

Before she knew what he was doing, Elise had her .45 out and pointed directly in his face. The guards moved forward but a series of shots from her companions dispatched them easily. "You killed my people. You destroyed my life not once, but twice. And I'm not going to let you destroy anymore families."

The older man sneered at her, looking at her gun. "Bleeding heart. Your weakness will end you."

The smile that came upon her face was as cold as ice. "I guess it wasn't Joshua Graham that you had to worry about coming back from the dead, was it?" Elise pulled the trigger and she couldn't deny the joy she felt at having her face splattered with Caesar's blood. She watched the dictator's body slump over with a feeling of sick triumph.

"Babydoll, if I had known you were coming, I would have baked a cake." Benny's voice carried through the tent and Elise was reminded that he was _still_ alive.

"Want me to kill him?" Boone nodded to the Chairman.

"No, Boone." The good feelings disappeared only to be filled with annoyance. Elise sighed and turned to Benny. "You're lucky I came after your dumb ass. What the hell were you going to do while tied up?"

"So there was a kink in my plans. Everything worked out eventually anyways." Elise walked closer and crouched on her haunches. Benny was pretty beat up, sporting a black eye, bruised cheek, and busted lip. He probably had a couple broken ribs, too, judging by how he was wheezing. "Nice to see you, sister."

She cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is. I suppose you want me to untie you."

"It would be appreciated." Elise made quick work of his bonds and stood as he did. Benny rubbed his wrists and looked around. "You sure do make a mess of the place."

Wandering over to the makeshift throne, Elise bent over and picked up the Platinum Chip. She toyed with it in her hands, flipping it over and over again. "So, now you all know who I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Arcade stopped looking through Caesar's books and shrugged.. "I don't care. Like I said, everyone- and I mean **everyone-**" He shot a significant look at the sniper. "Has something in their past that they would rather forget."

Elise turned to Benny who held his hands up. "Baby, I'm on your side. With a history like yours, what's the point in trying to kill you again? You'll just crawl back out of the grave anyhow." That made Elise chuckle and Benny shot her a grin.

"Hm." Elise turned and stared at her final and longest companion. She had already known what Arcade and Benny were going to say but she felt fear over losing Boone. She had come to count on him as the only stable thing left in her situation. She watched as the man walked over to one of the Praetorians he had downed and kicked the body. "These bastards deserved what they got and I'm glad we were the ones to deliver it to them. Don't you have a weather station to break into?"

Relief blossomed in her chest and Elise finally let her breath out. She wiped the blood off her face and grimaced. "Yeah, I should probably do that. You guys can stay or come with me, I don't care really."

"I've got your back." Boone shouldered his rifle, his sunglasses glinting in the low light of the tent.

"I'll stay here with Fancy-Pants and make sure he doesn't shoot anyone else that doesn't deserve it." Elise giggled at Arcade's use of Benny's nickname and how annoyed Benny looked in return.

"Baby, listen. Make sure you do what House wants down there, ya dig? Whatever is down there is the key to Vegas." Benny looked so sure, Elise could only nod in return.

"Alright. We'll be back."

* * *

><p>The weather station was pretty non-descript. It was boring. Elise looked around and the only thing that caught her attention was the Lucky 38 logo on the floor. "I guess this is it."<p>

"Hn."

Elise rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have brought Arcade or even Benny along instead. She looked at the machine to her right and saw a slot, one shaped like the Chip. Pulling it out of her bra (which she figured was the _only_ goddamn safe place for it) she slid it into the slot, ignoring the look Boone gave her.

Gears started grinding, telling of years of neglect and Elise jumped. The doors slid open with a cloud of dust welcoming them. Coughing, she waved her hand and peered down into the stairwell. She grabbed the Chip out of the machine and flipped on the PipBoy light. She was hesitant on taking the first couple of steps. Before she even reached the bottom, the PipBoy started beeping and Elise could feel the radiation crackling against her skin.

"We've got rads down here." She dug in her pack and brought out some Rad-X. "I don't have a radiation suit. Maybe you should stay up top."

Boone took the medication and popped some of the pills. "I told you I've got your back. We'll just have to be quick."

Elise swallowed some of pills herself before hitting the landing. She walked through the doorway and into the circular room with rusted out barrels. The door in front of them was part of an elevator, bearing the Lucky 38 insignia. She stole a glance at her silent companion. "Well, shall we?"

She hit the button by the door and it slid open. It opened a plain metal elevator with grate flooring and walls. She entered and waited for Boone before hitting the button.

The ancient elevator jerked, sending Elise into the man before shooting down the shaft. A scream was torn out of her throat and she felt her friend pull her into him for balance. The elevator's breaks squealed as they tried to slow the descent to no avail. The Courier just buried her face into Boone's chest, closing her eyes and waited, hoping that after everything it wouldn't be a stupid elevator that killed them.

To her relief, the breaks finally kicked in. They hit the ground roughly, but not rough enough to do any damage. The doors opened and Elise threw herself out and onto the floor. "Fuck me! I hate elevators!"

Boone exited calmly and helped Elise up. "Come on, radiation, remember?"

She nodded, her throat too dry to do anything else. The elevator landed in a hallway that reminded her of one of those prewar Vaults. All metal and concrete. The hallway continued into a small room with a large computer and Elise knew that this is where House would 'meet' them. The screen flickered as Elise stepped forward and House's voice burst through the aging speakers.

"Well, you finally made it! This is where I wanted you to end up all along. I take it your meeting with Caesar went well."

Elise crossed her arms and glared at the computer set. "He's dead. Sorry. I knew he fit into your plans, but he didn't fit into mine."

House gave her a long-suffering sigh. "It couldn't be helped, I suppose. I figured your... anger would get the best of you."

"So, what are you doing down here?" Elise had to take a few deep breaths to keep her anger in check. House's arrogance tended to get the better of her.

"Isn't it obvious to you that I built this place? The Platinum Chip opened it, after all."

"Alright, I'll bite. What is this place?

"It's a facility I built many years before you were born. You might think of it as a kind of barracks. You will understand soon enough."

"What do you want me to do?" Elise's throat was parched so she took a quick drink of water before handing the bottle to her sniper. Wait, when had he become _her_ sniper? Fuck.

"The Platinum Chip is a data-storage device. I need you to manually upload the data from the Chip to the primary computer. You will find the terminal at the other end of this facility."

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad."

"There is a complication." Elise's relief went out the window. "While I can broadcast to this screen, I can't control any of the facility's systems. That means I can't deactivate the security bots... most of which seem to be active, according to the status board I'm looking at."

Sighing, Elise nodded. She was feeling tired. After this, she was going straight back to the 38 and she was going to sleep for days. And now she had to deal with fucking sentry bots. "I'll do as you ask. As usual."

"Good, see to it that you do."

* * *

><p>Elise went running into the elevator, slamming into the wall as Boone came in behind her, hitting his hand on the button repeatedly. Her skin burnt from the excess radiation and she felt nauseated. Checking her PipBoy confirmed her suspicions, she had a bad case of radiation poisoning. And looking at her usually collected companion, he probably was feeling the same as she was. He had a sick look to his face and, when he took his glasses off to rub his eyes, Elise noticed they were glassy.<p>

But at least their sacrifice hadn't been for naught. The securitron army was upgraded and waiting until needed. House was pleased, at least for now. Until she figured out where her loyalties lie.

But right now, she was more interested in getting above ground and back to Vegas.

The elevator's ascent was much slower than the descent and when the door opened, it was all Elise could do to not hug the pavement. She stumbled a little on the steps, her legs sore from laser shots. Boone helped support her, despite the fact he took many shots as well.

The sun was setting as they made it out into the open. It was quiet, so she figured it was safe to assume that none of the Legion soldiers had risen from the dead. Sitting down, Elise put her head in her hands. She was somewhat aware that she was sitting in a puddle of blood, but at the moment didn't care. It wasn't hers, after all.

"Fuck." She heard Boone put his rifle down. He was on the ground next to her before she knew it. "Why didn't you tell me about you? Does anyone know?"

"Oh yes, because telling an NCR soldier that I'm the wife of the Malpais Legate sounds like a fucking _brilliant_ idea." Grabbing her flask, Elise took a deep drink of water. "I already had to worry about the Legion finding me, I didn't want to have to watch out for the NCR, too. Besides, it's not like you've been very forth coming about you."

Boone was silent on that, because he knew as well as she did that the NCR wouldn't have helped if they knew who she was. Guilty by association and all that. That and he didn't want to admit that Elise was right, he expected more from her than he was willing to give. "How did you escape? Really?"

"Everything I told you before was true." Elise took another drink and offered the flask to Boone, who took it. "After the battle at Hoover, Joshua pushed the NCR back to Boulder city, but you know what happened then. Caesar had him covered in tar and burned before throwing him into the canyon. Shortly after, he came for me.

"Joshua was the only thing that kept me safe. Before him, I was a kitchen slave. I worked with a friend of mine, an older woman named Nina. She had me deliver armor to the Praetorian and instead of him there, it was Joshua. I was clumsy and the guard hit me. Joshua shot him. Not long after, he married me. After he died, Caesar had no further use for me. He had me crucified. Nina set me free and a group of NCR soldiers found me on the river bank."

"Jesus fucking Christ. I didn't think it was that bad." Boone pulled his beret off and rubbed his hand over his scalp. Blonde hair was starting to push through. "I'm... sorry."

Chuckling, Elise raised an eyebrow. "Do my ears deceive me? Is Boone, the stoic and totally bad-ass sniper, actually apologizing to the Legate's wife? Someone call Radio New Vegas!"

"Don't get used to it." The sniped had clammed up again, but Elise didn't mind. There was a weight off her chest now, like she could finally breathe again. Which was kind of a mixed blessing, with all the dead bodies around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! Monster chapter! It's been awhile, guys! I hope you're still with me. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my absence. Let me know if you guys like it, I had fun writing it.**


	9. 09

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. Fallout New Vegas belongs to the respective owners.

**Savior**

**09**

Elise felt like a child again, being scolded by her mother. When she had done something wrong, Amaya would bear down on her daughter and point one long tan finger at her and would reprimand Elise for hours. Amaya would then feel bad and start crying.

The only difference here, really, was that James Hsu probably wasn't going to break down and start crying. Oh, and Amaya wasn't an Asian Man.

"What you two did was extremely irresponsible!" Hsu stalked back and forth in his office in Camp McCarran. Elise was sitting in a uncomfortable chair, Boone and Rex behind her. She had sent Arcade and ED-E back to the Lucky 38 for much needed – and deserved, as Arcade put it – rest. She had tried to make Boone go with them but he had glared at her and refused. As usual.

They had decided to stop by McCarran and let Colonel Hsu what had happened at the Fort and hadn't quite received the reaction Elise was expecting. She rolled her eyes and Hsu picked that exact time to stop and glare at her again.

"You two could have been killed! You should have been killed. How the hell did you make it out of there?"

"Killed all the bastards." Boone's voice popped up behind her, making her jump a little.

Hsu gave a long-suffering sigh and Elise cast him a sheepish smile. "We had two more people with us. Well, a doctor and a robot. But still. I don't regret it. Do you, Boone?"

"Hell no." The sniper crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. You made it back safe and you somehow managed to survive. Congrats. Caesar is dead but that doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't. We still have the whole fucking Legion to deal with. What Caesar had at his camp was only a fraction of what the Legion is." Elise ran a hand through her hair. It was getting rather long.

"I heard from one of the Rangers that you were one of the slaves that they pulled out of the river that night at Cottonwood Cove." The man's voice had softened by a degree.

"They did." Elise nodded and waited for Boone to intervene. If he was going to rat her out, this was the perfect time to do it. He stayed silent.

"I understand why you did it, but was reckless. Extremely reckless. The NCR can't afford to lose good citizens such as yourselves."

"We're fine. Caesar and a quarter of the Legion is dead and we can all sleep a little easier."

"You probably just really pissed off the Legate."

"They already have a bounty on me, have for years, what else can they do?"

"You both must have a death wish."

Boone was silent and Elise stole a glance at him, almost jumping when she saw his eyes were focused on her behind his sunglasses. She quickly turned back. "Er, no, not really. I enjoy living, but killing Legion assholes makes life that much more enjoyable."

"Well." Hsu sat down in front of the Courier, leaving Boone the only one still standing. "If you're that interested in killing Legion, I could use your help."

Straightening, Elise quirked an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Someone's getting word out. I can't send a patrol on a bathroom break without it being ambushed by someone who heard they were coming."

"That _is_ a problem." Her brain helpfully supplied a mental image Vulpes Inculta holding a hand over his eyes as he tried to capture a pants-less NCR trooper. She tried to hold back the giggles, she really did, but one may have escaped. Or two.

To Colonel Hsu's credit, he ignored the Courier's immaturity. "I'd like to have absolute trust in my men but that's just not practical right now. Look into it and see what you can find. We don't have much to go on but lately every raiding party in New Vegas seems to have a map of our troop movements. It derails everything. Supplies, reinforcements. It will only get worse the longer it goes on."

Elise could tell that Boone was interested. Her companion had perked up so she nodded. "Alright, I'm in. Who is in charge of the investigation?"

"Captain Curtis. He can fill you in. Before you do that, though, go to the barracks and get some sleep. You both look awful. " Frowning, Elise stood, making Rex jump from where he had been dozing at her feet. Hsu gave the cyberdog a weary glance. "Some guard dog you have there. You sure you can control it?"

"Psh!" Elise waved him off and scratched the mutt behind his ears, earning a tail wag. "You should be more worried about the one in the red beret."

The glare she earned from Boone shut her up.

* * *

><p><em>The air was warm, the sun beating down on the beautiful Arizona desert. Elise sat back, smiling as the rays beamed down on her skin. It was another beautiful day, one that she could appreciate.<em>

"_Elise!" The girl started, her mother's voice carrying over the small distance. "It's class time!"_

_The teenager groaned but stood nonetheless. At least it was a nice day out and they could work on something fun. She refused to be stuck inside one of the hot lodges today. _

_She quickly made her way over to her mother, Amaya. She was standing over where the other children were, her hands on hips. Amaya was a beautiful woman and Elise looked nothing like her. Where Elise had red hair that shined like fire in the sun, Amaya's was coal black. Elise was pale with a scattering of freckles no matter how long she was in the sun, her mother had a beautiful olive skin tone that tanned without a problem. The only thing that Elise had taken after her mother were her strange gray eyes._

_Despite how different they were, Elise knew her mother adored her and was immensely proud of her. Amaya gave her a hug as she walked over. When she pulled back, Amaya placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "What am I teaching today?"_

"_Knife throwing, of course." Elise brightened. That was a subject she was very good in. "But before you start teaching, I need to talk to you."_

_Amaya's voice had taken a low tone to it and she motioned over by one of the lodges. Nodding, Elise followed her over. "What's wrong, Mama?"_

"_Your father came back about an hour ago with bad news. The Twisted Hairs are gone, darling."_

_Elise felt her heart clench. The Twisted Hairs were a neighboring tribe who were very good scouts. They were known for their iconic dreadlocks that they used to symbolize achievements within the tribe. They were friendly to the Sunlake Tribe and usually had many meetings together. She had a good friend in the tribe. "They're all gone?"_

_Amaya nodded, noting the way her daughter's face crumpled with grief. "There was no sign of any of them, including Kanti. I'm sorry, Elise. It looks like the Legion caught up with them."_

"_Fucking slavers!" Elise kicked the lodge wall, biting back tears. Kanti was the closest person she had to a best friend, even though they only saw each other a couple times a month. He usually made special trips to see her when he was able and Elise knew Amaya had hoped that their friendship would develop into something more. It might have, had it been given time. But no, the goddamn slavers ended that. "What are we going to do, Mama? If they have the Twisted Hairs, they'll be after us, next."_

"_I know." Amaya pulled her daughter into her arms, brushing her wild hair out of her face. "Your father and I have already spoken to the Elders. We're moving at first light tomorrow. If we head west, we may be able to get into NCR territory before the Legion catches up."_

_So they were going to run. Elise felt like a coward but as she cast a glance over to the children, she knew that it had to be done. Most of the tribe wasn't trained in any sort of weapon, they were traders and craftsmen. They had a few guards, but they weren't any match for the Legion. Elise just hoped that tomorrow would come soon enough._

_The fire had started to go out, only the flickering embers left. It was late and the chill had started to seep into the group's bones. Elise huddled the blanket closer and vaguely wished that her parent's body heat would stretch far enough to warm her._

_The council had called one last meeting before the big move the next day. The council consisted of Quaker, one of the oldest men in the tribe; Kinda, Quaker's elderly wife; Stone, the tribe's so called 'warrior leader' (Elise couldn't help but scoff at this, the man was as much of a warrior as she was a radscorpion); Kelly, the tribe's doctor; Elise's mother Amaya; and Isaac, Elise's father. Elise had been asked to join only a few months before, on the night of her seventeenth birthday. Stone's daughter Sadie was also asked to join, though her input unnecessary at best and idiotic at worst._

"_Are we sure that moving is what we want to do?" Quaker sat back in the old Pre-War lawn chair that Elise had pilfered for him out of a nearby house. It was better for his bad back than sitting on the ground like the rest of them_

"_What other choice do we have, old man? We're no match for the Legion!" Stone was in his glory, panicking. He looked the part of a warrior, a buzz cut with a mohawk and wearing all leather, but looks were decieving._

"_I'm afraid Stone is correct." The girl jumped at her father's voice. She glanced at him, noting how tired he looked. His curly auburn hair was starting to gray and his green eyes were glassy. He wasn't really that much older than Elise, he and Amaya had married at sixteen and Elise was born two weeks shy of their first anniversary. His middle age was starting to show, however. He had laugh lines around his eyes, though they were narrowed in worry now. "The Legion will slaughter us if we let them. The sooner we leave, the better."_

"_But, Daddy!" Elise winced. Sadie would be pretty with her dark hair and dark eyes if he voice didn't sound like a vault door opening. "This is our home! The girls and I don't want to leave!"_

"_It doesn't matter if you want to leave." Elise ran a finger over one of her throwing knives, gifts from Kanti a few years back. "If we stay here, we're dead. Or worse. They got the Twisted Hairs, so what does that say about our chances?"_

_Sadie scowled at her. "Just because your boyfriend's tribe didn't make the cut doesn't mean we won't!"_

"_What? Do you think that Caesar is just going to pat us on the heads and walk away?" She heard her father try to hush her, but anger was running through her veins. "He's either going to kill us, enslave us, or rape us. Not necessarily in that order."_

"_Elise is right. Leaving is our only choice." Kinda's voice was sad and Amaya nodded, choosing to stay silent._

"_So it's agreed then. We-" A gunshot rang out and Quaker's head exploded. Elise was covered in blood and she quickly wiped her eyes but she realized the scores of red wasn't from the blood, but from the huge amount of Legion soldiers overtaking the clearing. She stood and turned in time to see her father's throat slit. She heard someone screaming. It took her a minute to realize that **she** was the one screaming._

* * *

><p>Elise woke with a start,sitting quickly. She looked around quickly before remembering she was at McCarran in the barracks. The soldiers were asleep, most of them snoring. The woman wiped her hand across her forehead, cringing when she felt that she was soaked with sweat. There was no use trying to go back to sleep now.<p>

The Courier looked around again before quickly changingher clothes and making her way out of the tent, still barefoot. The first person she saw was Boone, he was sitting next to a fire cleaning his gun. Elise bit her lip and hesitated, but he turned and she was pretty sure her heart went into her throat. His sunglasses were off, giving his gaze much more strength, and there was something in those usually stoic gaze that made her heart beat faster. "Well, are you going to sit?"

His voice broke her out of her reverie and Elise blushed. What was wrong with her? At least the darkness hid it well. "I wasn't sure if you wanted company."

"Knew you'd be up soon. Another nightmare?"

"Yeah." Elise moved and sat down next to him, but still an appropriate distance away. "This one was the worst by far."

"What was it?" It was more of a demand than a question and Elise knew that she was going to have to come clean eventually.

"It was the night that the Legion massacred my tribe." She swallowed, her throat felt thick. "I grew up in Arizona in the Sunlake Tribe, like I said. We were traders and craftsman, mostly. There were very few of us that knew how to operate any sort of weapon. I didn't even really know how to use a gun in those days, throwing knives were my specialty."

Boone raised an eyebrow. "Throwing knives? Don't have any on you now."

"Nope." Elise shook her head. "I only had one set and I lost those when the Legion attacked. An old friend bought them for me. His tribe, the Twisted Hairs, was taken before mine. That's how we knew they were coming. My father traveled as a trader between all the local tribes and the Twisted Hairs was usually the last tribe on his route. They were gone.

"It's really no surprise that they came after us. We were one of the few traders in the region and that's probably why they came. They needed to find a way make the other tribes weaker, and cutting off their supply line was easy."

Boone's face was serious but he nodded, almost sympathetic. "Common strategy for war. NCR is known for that."

"That's what my dream was about, anyways. Aren't you glad you asked?" Elise couldn't keep the bitter edge out of her voice but she knew Boone wouldn't hold it against her. If anyone understood her, it was him,

"I am." That made her look at him, shocked, but the sniper was staring into the fire.

Elise took a deep breath and just decided to go with it. "Boone... what was your wife like?"

She waited to be locked out again but it didn't happen. Her friend's shoulders just dropped and he suddenly looked about ten years older. "I met Carla while I was on the Strip on leave. She said I looked lost. She talked a lot. Suited me fine- I never know what to say. And listening to her... it just makes you forget. She stuck out everywhere we went. Like she was from a different time, a better time. I never met anyone like her."

He suddenly looked guilty and Elise gave him a reassuring smile, almost reaching out to touch him before thinking better of it. "Thank you for telling me about her. She sounds great."

"She wouldn't have liked you, you know." There was a bit of humor in his voice now. "Would've thought you were too rambunctious. Or independent."

"I don't know if you've noticed, not many people like me." Elise giggled, happy with the way the conversation was going. She didn't want to push it, but she had to ask. "Boone... what happened at Bitter Springs?"

The man gave a deep sigh and set his rifle down on the ground next to him. "There was a... miscommunication."

"Must have been one hell of a miscommunication." Elise wanted to slap herself. She had worked so hard to get Boone to open up, and she re-payed him by being a bitch? Smooth.

"Yeah, well. That's how they wrote it up in the report. We did what we were there to do. Lot of people got killed. That's war." Boone paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maybe looking back you'd do things differently. But that's not how it works. You hesitate, you or someone you care about will die. They teach that from day one."

"Very optimistic of them. It sounds like you have regrets."

"You don't come out of a tour without regrets. It's best to not think about it."

Elise bit her lip again. "Do you think about Bitter Springs a lot?"

"Yeah. Always. Even when I sleep. Like you, with your nightmares." For the first time, Boone turned to look at her and his face took her off guard. It was obvious to Elise what she had to do then.

"We could make a trip there, if you'd like. It might help."

"I don't think so. It won't change anything and that's a memory I don't want refreshed."

Shut down. Elise let a breath out but nodded, her good mood gone. "Is Bitter Springs why you think life has a vendetta against you?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her but his voice was still calm. "Life has a way of making you pay for the mistakes you make. Big enough mistake, punishment can take awhile. Mine's not over."

Elise shook her head. "That's not the way life works, and even if it did, don't you think you've made up for those mistakes?"

"A murderer who does good deeds is still a murderer. And he'll still get his judgement. I left the NCR when my tour was up. Got sick of war. Decided I was gonna start over. None of it made a difference in the end."

"How do you know that your punishment isn't over?"

"I'm still alive." The sniper grabbed his rifle and stood, his stance harsh.

"Boone-"

"Going to bed. Talk to you in the morning." Elise watched him push back the flap to the barracks and disappear inside, frowning.

The pain in her chest was renewed now. She knew that her companion had a difficult time, but his story made her heart ache and she didn't even know it all.

Elise let her head fall back and she stared up at the clear sky. She watched the stars twinkle and wondered what her life would be like if the Legion hadn't attacked her tribe that night, if they had gotten away. Would she have been like Carla, married to a man that loved her more than life itself? Or would she still be alone like she was today?

Her stirrings of feelings for the sniper were getting stronger and Elise had no idea what to do about it. She knew, however, that he was in no place to love her like he did his wife and a selfish part of her wanted to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you for the alerts and favorites and the review! Everything makes me want to write that much more.**


End file.
